


Magic was always with you,  Spark amung wolves

by Lir_The_Witch



Series: Family is not always what you are born to, but sometimes it's what you find [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Stiles, Canon-Typical Violence, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Childhood Memories, Creepy Uncle Peter Hale, Derek Hale Can Have Nice Things, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek Hale is Not a Failwolf, Emissary in Training Stiles Stilinski, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Family Reunions, Genderfluid Stiles Stilinski, Guitarist Stiles Stilinski, I add tags as I go-rip, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Magic, Magical Claudia Stilinski, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Minor Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Minor Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, Mother Nature - Freeform, Mythology - Freeform, Nature Magic, Not Beta Read, Oblivious Derek, Original Character(s), Pack Bonding, Pack Building, Pack Cuddles, Pack Dad Derek Hale, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Pack Mom Stiles Stilinski, Pack Politics, Polish Mythology, Russian Mythology, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott is a Good Friend, Slavic mythology, Slow Build, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Slow Burn, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Can Sing, Stiles Stilinski Is Bad at Feelings, Stiles Stilinski Speaks Polish, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Stiles family on his dads side is shitty, Stiles has so many love songs it's painful, Stiles stilinski can dance, Stilinski Family Feels, genderfluid stiles lowkey, his grandma on his dads side is cool but dead-rip, metions family through the whole thing, more tags to be added-rip, overthinking Stiles Stilinski, post seaosn 3, second in command Scott Mcall, you thought Scott was a romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:56:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 39,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21516439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lir_The_Witch/pseuds/Lir_The_Witch
Summary: (all tags are what is to come in the story in more chapters and tags will be added, rip me, also editing and adding more to each chapter to make it more filled and fleshed out because I am dumbass who forgets to add detail)Stiles was born with magic, it slowly fadded away after his mothers death and is rediscovering what he can do while his life goes into choas. Stiles was born from magic and bravery, it's being tested and pulled at as a new problem comes into town. AND to top that off Stiles has to try and get Derek to bond with him so he can become pack Emissary, the trusted adviser of the Alpha known for brooding, grunting and climbing through his window at ungodly hours of the night.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Erica Reyes & Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey & Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Noah stilinski & stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski & Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski & Kira Yukimura, Stiles Stilinski & Malia Tate, Stiles Stilinski & The Pack, Vernon Boyd & Stiles Stilinski, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, future Allison argent / Lydia Martin, future Jackson whittemore / Ethan / Danny Mahealani
Series: Family is not always what you are born to, but sometimes it's what you find [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796200
Comments: 23
Kudos: 242





	1. Born of Magic and Bravery

Stiles was born from magic and bravery. His father protected the weak, took scrambled information and put it together, faced evil that others did not have the strength or power to, but most importantly his father had compassion for the scared and hurt. His mother was magical and other worldly, she listened to mother nature and the being within both worlds, supernatural and not. 

Stiles was their little gift, their little miracle baby, born of magic and bravery, he embodied it from the day he was born, his father would go into work and tell everyone a new story of how a group of birds sat with his son in the back yard as his wife water her garden, or how squirrels would feed from his toddlers hand as he grew. 

Stiles grew up with both intellect and whimsy, the stories his mother told him on nights his father worked late and the cases he would read over his fathers’ shoulder till he was pulled onto Noahs’ lap on sleepless nights for both father and son. Stiles would help his father work through things Noah never thought of. Noah would, when Stiles was extra bored he would tell Stiles old cases he was on, a little mind game for the active boy. 


	2. Mr. Murphy

Stiles woke up, he blinked while looking to his ceiling. It was a warm morning, sun shining, birds chirping and he felt rested. It had been a while since he felt this way, and was going to enjoy the blankets’ warmth for as long as he could. Stiles rolled to his side, closing his eyes and curling into the blankets and himself. This was perfect, just laying there, warm and content. Stiles opened his eyes however and looked at his desk, he could hear sounds from in his room. 

Stiles stayed where he was curled up, just looking at his desk with shelves full of binders with even more things inside them. His eyes drifted over all the books that were on his desk and floor next to them. He looked to the laptop, it was closed and off, but it held so much more information than his binders did. Stiles was snapped back into reality by his Fathers’ voice reached his ears. 

"Stiles," Noah said in a soothing but stern tone, Stiles could smell the coffee from his father, so familiar and soothing, to soothing. 

Stiles stirred, he rubbed his eyes with a lazy hand, shuffling himself to sit up in bed and look to his father. "Hmm…?" He gave a low effort response to his dad. 

"Time for school Bub." Noah stood by Stiles bed, he used his knee to nudge his sleepy teenager “Come on, Coffee is downstairs.”

Stiles let out a long drawn out sigh, falling back into the bed, arms out like a "T". His eyes were closed for a second, but opened again so he could roll himself out of bed and get ready. 

Noah moved to the door when his son got moving, going down to the kitchen to get two mugs ready.

Stiles shuffled over to his closet, pulling out a graphic T-shirt at random and plaid. He grabbed some skinny jeans and so on. He gathered his things together, looking at himself in the mirror, messing with his hair a bit before giving up with a pout. His hair was still a monster to deal with, but he enjoyed the mess it made, it grew on him. (Pun intended) 

Stiles walked out and grabbed his bag, pulling it onto his shoulder and padding down the stairs to the kitchen, grabbing some bread for toast. This was actually the earliest he has ever woken up and felt good in a long time, dealing with the supernatural, monsters, research and school can really fuck up sleep scheduals. Also the fact he was not late was pretty good too, he could enjoy the morning. His father sat to the side, sipping coffee from a mug Stiles had not seen in a long while. The mug was something Stiles made a long time ago when he was younger, much younger. It was a fathers’ Day present. 

The mug itself was disformed and gross looking, Stiles could see his old finger prints on it now, never having looked so hard at it. The words in blue across the side 'Best sherriff Daddy ever!!!' Stiles got a smile on his face but snorted in amusement at his past self, Stiles looked to his fathers’ face who was still just reading the paper. 

"Where did you pull that disaster out of ?" He gave a nod to the mug, small smirk on his lips.

His fathers’ fingers were easily wrapped around the handle of the mug. Noah glanced up from the paper to meet his son's gaze. "In the cupboard," He said before looking back down at his paper, bringing the mug up and taking a sip.

Stiles was not amused with this answer, but expected something like it, "Okay, well it's been ages since I saw you drink out of it last. Even than, it was a fathers’ day when you did, and I was like, 12 or something" He nodded to the mug, pulling a chair out so he could sit and listen. Stiles sat, propping his head up on his hand.

Noah sat there and listened to Stiles, watching the boy take a seat and look to him for answers. In truth Noah had no idea why he grabbed the mug, it stayed there in the same spot for years, but this morning it seemed to call out to him. Noah let his shoulders just kind of shrug, a small slight one.

"It just seemed to be calling me kiddo." 

Stiles cocked an eyebrow at this. The toaster went off, he stood and grabbed butter, pulling the toast out and lathering the twice cooked bread in it. He pulled a cabinet door open and pulled a container out, inside was cinnamon sugar. 

"You got that sweet tooth from your mother for sure…." Noah mumbled into his mug, letting out a warm sigh through his nose. 

Stiles shook the container and let the sugar fall onto both slices of toast before he put it away. He turned back to his father and said "well I assume I did, you never had a sweet tooth, and I'm a sugarholic." Stiles put a slice in his mouth, walking to the coffee maker, using the cup that had been set out for him.

Noah blinked, did he say that loud? This was one of the most casual conversations they have ever hand about his dear wife. He looked to Stiles and saw him munching away on the buttery and sugary slice before taking a sip of milky and sugary coffee, was it even considered coffee by that point?. Noah stood and gave his son a pat on the shoulder, “Well, at least I never tried to mix redbull and coffee together to stay awake.”

"HEY." Stiles pulled his head up from his coffee quickly, “That was only one time!, I needed to study for that STUPID chemestry test.”

Noah Chuckled before he downed the rest of his mug before placing said mug in the sink. The Sheriff patted his son on the shoulder once more before speaking.

"I'm working late tonight kiddo, but if you nee-" 

"But if I need something call, and don't forget to lock the doors, I got it Dad, that won't help with the supernatural though pops." 

Noah stared at his son as the boy talked, he snorted and hummed "well just do it for the sake of an old man, " the Sheriff glances at the time and waves bye as he makes it to the front door. 

Stiles watched his father, Stiles has memories of watching his father leave during breakfast when his mom was around, Stiles had always woke up like he did this morning, get downstairs and a warm breakfast was waiting, fun was had and his dad was off to help people and save lives in their little town. Stiles finished up and placed his mug in the sink just as his father had, he was soon off on his own way, he locked the door and tossed stuff into his jeep, pulling the door shut with a loud sound before getting settled and buckled in to start Roscoe. 

Stiles shuffled his way through the school, it seemed so much more crowded than before, it could just be his imagination though. It plays tricks on him now since…. Well since the possession, and also monster, fucking, supernatural bullshit everywhere. Stiles was able to get to his locker without being smothered to death by groups of other hormonal teens. 

Stiles huffed when he was able to get the locker door open, Scott was quick to come up right next to him and ask.

"Hey Dude!, you get the history homework done?, it was really hard because it was so fucking??, specific??" Scott looked like a very confused puppy, it was a good look on him.

Stiles chuckled and snorted "that was the easiest for me honestly, my great grandmother on my Dads side was Irish and she had a bunch of old songs from old times just kicking around in her stuff, the stuff we keep in the attic anyway" Stiles head drifting to look into his open locker, Stiles pulled his stuff out of his bag and into the locker before getting it closed and locked back up. 

Stiles started to think, it was a bit odd for history, yes it was ancient European they where learning about, and music was very important, but like, who the fuck assigns highschool students to find traditional folk songs?? Maybe music, just maybe, but ancient european history??? I think the fuck not, or maybe yes?? Like Stiles had to search for at least two fucking hours in the dusty attic just to find the book!

Stiles was pulled, both physically and mentally out of the spot by Scott. 

"Come on dude, let's just get to class early, last time we got there I had to sit next to Christian-" 

"OH GOD." 

Christian stunk, Christian always had a foul smell around him, even a human could tell, but a werewolf?, with better smelling abilities??, Stiles was surprised Scott did not puke anytime he was near Christian, he gave Scott, and the others, props for holding it together. 

Stiles was tossed into a seat in front of Scott by the window, well more swerved into the seat, Stiles had no qualms with this. Stiles is used to being manhandled at this point, his father being the only one who used to do it, now it was his wolfie friends, with the occasional kitsune, werecoyote and banshee. Being the only human sucks sometimes but you roll with the punches, literally in their packs case, Stupid monsters, stupid bad guys.

Stiles was pulling his stuff out, mainly a notebook and some pencils, figuring that the leather bound book full of songs could stay there till it was called on, he was in no way handing the book over as work, but brought it because it looked cool, and felt….. magical. Yeah, the book felt important and magical, Stiles has learned to go with his gut at this point in ‘The knowing about supernatural creatures relationship’.

Stiles had his head resting on his hand, leaning forward in his seat board, he let out a sigh, head moving to look over his shoulder as Scott and Issac started to chat. Scott pulled Stiles into the conversation, and also like, pulls him in, the chair closer to his desk.

“Hey, Stiles, you think you can help me out with an english report?,”Oh Isaac, baby of the pack, even if he came from a horrible home the boy was such a sweetheart and even kind of whiny, like a baby or, pup in werewolf case?, Stiles needs to ask Derek on that one. 

Stiles snorted, he went with a wall of sarcasm "well of course, know that I think about it, you guys could never survive without me." He smirked, Stiles snorted loudly at the face Isacc made it was a mix between a pout and offended.

A few snorts and chuckles come from the two werewolves, they knew he was just teasing, sometimes it was hard to tell with stiles but you can hear it in the tone of his voice and face how serious he is about the comments he makes.

Scott gave Stiles his winning grin, still chuckling, even after everything, Scott still laughed with him, loved him, they were, are brothers. Stiles snapped his head to the front, as he had twisted his body to sit and chat with the two. Stiles swiveled himself to look at his Teacher Mr. Murphy. 

"Alright, give me a show of hands on who actually did what I asked for homework." His accent was slight, but you could still hear it, Mr. Murphy was a born Irishman, Stiles could tell that much about the man, he could also tell that the mans’ eyes held knowledge and mystery, similar to Derek's but…… different, Stiles had a hard time pinning it. He hated not being able to pin down what was different, he could do it it a lot!!, had someone changed the way they style their hair?called it, new skin care ruiten??? BITCH YES, this??, this teacher?? No. Fucking. Idea. 

Stiles raised his hand, he had done the project easily after getting a book for reference, he saw a few other students raise their hand, which surprised him on several levels. Stiles snapped his head back from looking around to Mr. Murphy. He sat down on the front of his desk, he was an older guy, salt and paprika hair (red and white) Stiles had to explain it was because salt and pepper is only for older men with white and black/brown hair to anyone who asked, he was going to start something with that, he could feel it, Salt and Paprika. 

Mr. Murphy was looking directly at Stiles and smiled pleasantly.

"Well Mr. Stilinski, you seem to never disappoint, so please enlighten us with what you have found." He gave a soft nod to the other.

Stiles stiffened at this, he grabbed for his notebook and shuffled around the pages as he stood"well, I sort of had a head start?, my great grandmother had a book full of traditional songs that had been shoved into our attic, so I just looked those songs up and put them together." He took a breath and continued "one of them is Siúil a Rún" it is a traditional Irish song, sung from the point of view of a woman lamenting a lover who has embarked on a military career, and indicating her willingness to support him." He glanced up to see a nod from Mr. Murphy, a sign to continue.

"Another one is 'I'll Tell Me Ma' also called 'The Wind' is a well-known children's song. It was collected in various parts of England in the 19th century and again appears in collections from shortly after the turn of the 20th century. In Ireland the chorus usually refers to Belfast city and is known colloquially as "The Belle of Belfast City", although it is also adapted to other Irish cities, such as Dublin. English versions refer to the "Golden City" or "London City". This song is Roud Folk Song Index number 2649. The song accompanies a children's game. A ring is formed by the children joining hands, one player standing in the centre. When asked, "Please tell me who they be," the girl in the middle gives the name or initials of a boy in the ring (or vice versa). The ring then sings the rest of the words, and the boy who was named goes into the center." Stiles sighed a slight bit and continued to talk about a few others "Carrickfergus" is a Northern Irish folk song, named after the town of Carrickfergus in County Antrim, Northern Ireland. Most of the story seems to occur in and around Kilkenny; indeed the "Ballygran" referred to in the song may be the local Ballingarry coal mines. "Marble...black as ink" is also mined locally. It was first recorded, under the name "The Kerry Boatman", by Dominic Behan on an LP called The Irish Rover, released in 1965.An almost identical version was recorded afterwards by the Clancy brothers." Stiles shuffled himself to sit back down, that was all he was going to say. He had more, a lot more, but he could feel the eyes on the back of his head. He could feel the stares of the other students,Stiles talked a lot, he knew it, he also felt it was time to let someone else speak. So Stiles obliged.

Stiles sat stiff in his chair, he held a deep breath before slowly letting it go, His shoulders slumping softly at this action. Stiles felt less eyes on him too, that made him able to slump and slide back into his chair, pencil tapping on his notebook now, rhythmic tap tap only he and most likely the werewolves in this class could hear, as a discussion started up about the importance of music to the ancient people and the music that makes us, in today's society. 

Stiles was lost in the droning tone of the class, it was similar to a soothing rumble or vibration. Stiles felt his eyes getting heavy, fuck he needed to sleep more, even if he woke up all comfy and cozy, he felt so tired and cozy in this class, he wanted to just sleep in a blanket burrito for the rest of his life. His eyes flicked open and up to the board, putting his notebook closer to scribble down the notes, knowing that at least some of his friends would need them because of werewolf bullshit. Stiles always managed to find time for his grades, even with all the supernatural chaos that happened. Stiles chewed and bit his bottom lip, he jolted a little, surprised when a little bit of skin from his lip came off, had he been eating so much at his lip it kind of started to scab? FUN.

Stiles let out a small defeated huff at this, This class was really easy for him, he does research bindges whenever something sparks his interest, and history is something that happens a lot, most science stuff to, though it’s more of the information of rather than equations, don’t get him wrong, he can do complicated math, does he _enjoy it?_ , not particularly. 

Stiles groaned with a smile as he grabbed his food, he licked his dry lips after chewing a few bites. Stiles never noticed how hungry he was still now, He downed his water before picking up in the conversation the rest had started.

"So, if someone is gonna buy snacks and the other junk for movie night I'll drive them." Stiles put in, he had not heard that jackson was buy the snacks, so when Jackson spoke stiles lifted an eyebrow and made a face.

"I'm not sitting in your stupid jeep Stilinski," Jackson was back, and boy was he as assholeish as ever, just like he never left. Stiles narrowed his eyes, Jackson was buying the snacks?, no way in hell it was on his own choice. 

"First of all, Rosco is amazing; secondly Fuck off Jackson and thirdly; did Derek threaten you to buy the snacks?" It's the only way stiles could think Jackson would do something like that. Not sure why Derek would do it but, whatever. 

Jackson gave him a dirty look, turning his head to the side, the answer was yes, Derek did threaten Jackson to buy snacks, who would have guessed? (Stiles that's who)

Stiles snorted with Scott at the Jacksons indigent display, how childlike really, though Stiles should not be talking, unless he takes his voice into 'I'm serious mode', no one believes a single shit he says because he is fairly bouncy and scattered all over the damn place, not his fault he has ADHD. That and sarcasm as a self defense mechanism is not the best way to get people to believe you.

“Okay next question, who is car poolling-” and with that Erica called that she wanted shotgun seat, Stiles rolled his eyes, Boyd would be there and so would Issac, that’s just how the three work, even if Scott is a softie and a bad boy at the same time, however the fuck that worked, you would never catch Isaac on the dirtbike with him, they scared Isaac. 

Stiles was singing humming along to the music as he drove, tapping his steering wheel with one werewolf jamming along next to him, two in the back, Boyd was quiet and contemplating, but a good guy, when you got him talking he really was a cool and intelligent dude, the other was Isaac, he just seemed to enjoy the ride honestly, Stiles could understand that, being in his dads Police cruiser gave him the same feeling actually. 

Stiles parked right by the Camaro and hopped out, closing and locking Rosco up after the three wolves got out. Stiles jogged his way up the stairs, knocking on the door with a quick rap tap. Scott and the others slowly started to join the hallway in front of the loft door. 

The door opened and behind it was Derek, the grumpy wolf himself!, Stiles tipped an imaginary hat, Derek merely rolled his eyes but let the group of teens inside, Jackson and Lydia would be a little bit getting all the junk food and other stuff, I mean, Stiles was not sure what ‘other stuff’ could mean when it came to food, and frankly this is one thing Stiles is not curious to know.

Now it was time for what stiles called ‘puppy pile’, yes, Stiles had coined the name quickly when pack night would happen, the pack always would come together and cuddle, even Derek would sit with them!!, not extremely close but close!! sometimes he would even let people have his feet in their lap. Stiles was familiar with Dereks’ loft, he knew where the spare pillows and blankets where hidden, that and Isaac showed him a few times before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback would be amazing and awesome!  
If you don't like something? Tell me, if you like something?? TELL ME!  
I appreciate all of it


	3. Mother nature says Hello

The pack night was amazing, they ended up watching a few movies and cuddling under blankets, but eventually it had to end, and that time was like, almost 11 at night and people, like Stiles, had to get home. Stiles was driving the route home, the thing he knew like his jeep or the back of his hand. It’s when he was getting out of his jeep that shit started to feel funny. 

Stiles quickly looked around, no monster flying at him, not getting shot or yeeted into a flat surface, so what was up? Why did he feel on edge? It was like Stiles was nervously waiting for a call or for some sort of bad news. Stiles just shook it off and went inside, unlocking the door, He dropped his stuff at the door, closing it with his foot before making his way into the kitchen, he grabbed a coke to drink and tried to figure out what was up, he’s had a good track record with knowing when something is just wrong, or evil. 

Stiles slowly walked up the stairs, taking a sip from the can till he got up to his room and sat down at his desk. He got his computer open and running, he started to get some school work done, periodically he would switch from school work to reading up on the supernatural and different magic stuff, at this point in his life if he said that out loud to anyone who was not in the know, he would sound crazier than normal. 

Stiles was not sure how long he was up for, all he knows is that one second it’s like, 11ish and the next he hears his dad pulling into the driveway. Stiles takes a glance to his clock and goes ”shit.” 

It was almost 4 AM, Stiles let out a defeated sigh, standing up he stretched and wobbled, that good stretch that makes your legs shake and feels AMAZING, before padding down the stairs to meet his Dad and chat before they went off to bed. 

Stiles just got to the last step when his dad spoke, “And what are you doing up this late?” 

All Stiles could give was a shrug, and give a simple answer. “I got your bad sleeping habits” 

Noah snorted at this son, getting his shoes off and walking over to him, ruffling the mess of hair that grew atop his sons’ head. “So how was the pack meeting?” Noah made it into the kitchen and pulled some leftovers out of the fridge.

“Pack bonding Dad, And it was good, we watched movies, you know, the usual.” Stiles sat down at the table, the same spot he had this morning, watching his dad, “How was work?, you seem pretty calm for the Sheriff who came home at 4 AM.” Stiles wiggled and bounced his knee, head being supported by his hand, watching his Dad.

Noah shrugged, turning to look at Stiles after typing in the numbers to their old microwave. “A lot of it was paperwork, and why was my son up so late on a school night?”He asked casually, crossing his arms with lifted eyebrows and a smile. 

“Uh, Homework….. And reading about magic.”Stiles was honest here, he could be doing worse, he has done worse!

“Uh-huh, the whole time?”

Stiles rolled his eyes,”YES, the whole time.” Stiles lifted his head up and gestured to the spot across from him, talking with his hands before they found a resting spot on the table once more.

“And what about that music thing,” Right, the book was still in his bag.

“It went well, It was some pretty unusual homework but, I guess it was cool to talk about in class?”

Noah leaned on the counter with his arms crossed and just watched Stiles, giving him a shrug, he was not taking the class so he had no answers. Noah pulled the plate of leftovers out and a fork, digging in. 

Stiles woke up with a start, unlike yesterday he had to wake up because his father was yelling at him, not angry no, but more ‘get your ass out of bed’ from downstairs. Stiles had no idea how his Dad dealt with such little sleep, or how he did either, but ya know, you get used to it when like, 90% of your friends howl at a full moon. 

Stiles stumbled around his room and grabbed whatever, half awake but making sure to grab the important stuff, both in what he would wear and what was in his backpack. Stiles jogged down the stairs, apple for breakfast and a fast goodbye to his Dad and out the door, jumping down the steps as he put his shoes on.

Stiles bit into the apple as he drove, even if his Dad had told him a billion times to not eat and drive, he did it anyway. Stiles sniffed, being stopped at a red light, the same feeling from the night before, when he had gotten home and out of Roscoe. Stiles shrugged it off when the light turned green. He got to school and drove into the parking lot, finding his spot. He parked Roscoe and got out.

“Hey dude,”Stiles offered with a nod as he found Scott at his locker.

“Hey,”Scott put his helmet into his locker, a nod back. 

“So I slept like actual Shit,” Stiles casually mentioned, leaning back on the lockers, head tipped back and arms crossed. “Turns out, I stayed up till almost 4 in the goddamn morning reading and doing homework, so,”Stiles stood straight up and used his right hand to gesture to himself, the dark circles under his eyes a clear sign to his lack of sleep that night,” that’s my life.”

Scott gave him a lifted eyebrow and a slightly worried look, Stiles knew that look, he didn’t like that look, but he knew the look.

“Don’t worry Scotty, I would tell you if I thought I was possessed by an evil Fox demon after the first time,”Stiles gave Scott a pat to his shoulder and a knowing smile, just saying that was ridiculous, after the first time, fucking insane.

A nod back was all he got, an understanding nod from his brother. 

Stiles waved and said,”See ya at lunch dude!”and with that went down the hall, he had English first thing, he could help Isaac on his report or whatever the work was that he needed help with. Stiles saw Isaac at the end of the hall and waved.

Stiles turned into the classroom and grabbed a good seat, Pulling his stuff out to look over everything. Stiles sniffed, looking up when he felt a tap on his back, he turned and there sat Isaac. Stiles gave him a smile and a wave, they talked about whatever before class started, mainly throwing back and forth if a study group would be a good idea since the others needed help with stuff too. 

Stiles was fucking exhausted by lunch, he sat with his head down on the lunch table, eyes closed as he just listened, but the smell of coffee made him lift his head up, his tired eyes sparked with joy and thankfulness, Scott had gone out and got him a coffee, how awesome. Stiles down that thing quickly, sitting up and going, “I’m going to need more if we think this study group is a good idea, or even a fucking nap.” he slapped the cup down, making a small empty sound.

Isaac snorted at the nap thing,”and the other day when I said I wanted a nap you called me a baby.”

Stiles pointed a finger at him with an angry pout, “you had a full nights sleep, I got three, maybe less.”

The conversation shifted to the next lacrosse game that was coming up, man, Stiles wished he could play more, he was benched like 85% of the time, which sucked, but he knew why, there was like, three werewolves on the feild and a Kitsune, Stiles was also not much muscle, flailing limbs and nerves. 

This is not how Stiles saw himself when he was in middle school, or how he saw himself growing, sure he was an edgy pre-teen but like, I don’t think he could ever picture himself being friends with so many and with his age long crush Lydia, OR the fact that the supernatural were a real thing and that his best friend would be one or that he would be in a fucking Pack, but, one day at a time. Stiles was laying upside down on his couch at the moment, feet and legs hanging off the back of his couch.

“Stiles”

“Huh?”Stiles rolled over and slid off the couch onto Scotts back, Scott just leaned down and ducked his head, letting Stiles slide right over him. Stiles crawled over and sat next to Isaac who was writing up his report.

”I’m not sure if this sounds right?, or even if half of this is the right spelling for anything?,” Issac gestured and looked to Stiles who was skimming over everything fairly quickly. He settled and slowly took the computer away from the blonde werewolf. 

“I think it sounds fine, but you need to get rid of the contractions since this is a more formal report/essay, it also boosts the word count up.”Stiles winked at Isaac with a grin before handing the laptop back, standing and stepping over Scott and Erica, flopping back onto the couch, but shifting and moving so he was curled up close to Lydia, he was watching what she was writing.

“Yes Stiles?”Lydia turned with a sarcastic smile she always gave when a little annoyed, but this was Stiles so come on. Stiles just Smiled at her and he got a rolling of the eyes as a reaction. She moved what she was working offer lap and quickly Stiles head was resting there, Stiles lifted a single eye and eyebrow when Jackson got huffy and jealous.

“Calm down Jackson, I’m not here to steal yo’ girl, I’m here to have a comfortable nap.”Stiles rolled so his face was to Lydias’ stomach, nose just barely touching it. This was all normal to the group, the whole of them became very touchy and tactile, Werewolf and other, with all the shit they had gone through it helped them stay grounded and remember they are in the here and now. Stiles and Scott had always been this way though, growing up like brothers from a pretty young age made it pretty common to find them passed out in a tangle of limbs from a video game marathon or Stiles just hanging off Scott, now it was even better because Scott could wholesale pick him up like nothing and just hold him under a single arm of his, which honestly Stiles found fucking hilarious at this point. 

What the point is, is that the whole touchy thing, passed gender and passed who is dating who, they touch and hold and just hug each other, and there are even people known for things, well Derek and Peter are the more recluse but if prodded and tugged at they can give some soft back or shoulder pats, honestly a big step for the two of them. Scott is known for his cuddling actually, Boyed is his hugs, Lydia has the best lap to nap on and so on. 

Stiles had his eyes closed and was just relaxing into nap mode, though the feeling was different, he scrunched his eyes closed tightly before opening them, looking around he was not in his living room with his head on Lydias’ lap, he was in a forest. Okay, so this feels right, it is hard to explain but Stiles felt at home and at peace in these woods, they looked kind of familiar but Stiles had a hard time pinpointing it.

Stiles heard rustling from behind him and fucking panicked, turning around and backing himself up to a tree, Stiles was about to scramble behind the tree but stopped, it was like, a really pretty woman who stood there- naked, she was naked, well kind of, she had flowers and hair covering her but little to the imagination. Stiles averted his eyes away from respect? It kind of looked like his mom but not really? it was really freaky. This woman who stood there did not feel evil, and Stiles knows evil, evil in the eyes or how evil feels. 

“You may look Child born of Magic and Bravery,” Stiles hesitated but looked up, her voice was so soothing and sweet.

“Wait, what did you just call me?”He tilted his head to the side, stepping closer, he felt so relaxed and safe, so at home, but that was weird, he was in the middle of a fucking forest with a basically naked lady. 

“Child born of Magic and Bravery, but I understand that your name is Mie-”

“Stiles, call me Stiles, everyone does,”Stiles gestured to himself to make a point, his real name, his first name was special, something he held close to himself. 

She nodded softly, an understanding nod, “Stiles,”She smiled at him, showing teeth in a grin,”I like it”. 

Stiles gave a little smile back and watched her, but a question popped into his mind, he needed to ask, even if it may be dumb to ask, Stiles has a fear for dreams with cryptic things in it now, from trees to people, even if Stiles could feel she was not evil, asking might change something?

“I know this is an odd question, but by any chance are you evil?”

She laughed at him, shaking her head, “Oh no, not at all, but I have come to tell you, evil is about, you better be ready Stiles.”And with that she vanished into the forest behind her, like she had never been there.

Stiles woke up by opening his eyes wide and ramming his nose and forehead into Lydias’ stomach. He sat up and quickly apologized to her, talking with his hands in a frantic manner.”Oh god, Sorry Lyds, I just had a really weird dream and-” 

“Stiles, you had just laid your head down,”Scott commented with a lifted eyebrow,”are you sure you’re alright?” He leaned towards stiled, tilting his head like a confused puppy. 

Stiles blinked, he could feel how sore his eyes were, just like when he laid his head down, he nodded quickly.”Yeah, uh, Yeah, I guess I’m really fucking tierd, Lyds, if you would be willing to give me another chance?”He gave puppy eyes and put his hands together in a praying gesture. 

Lydia lifted an eyebrow and pursed her lips, but let out a sigh and nodded.

“Thank you~” Stiles laid his head back down, this time looking at everyone working so another headbut to Lydias stomach would not happen again, at least not this nap time. Stiles had a nap for about half an hour before he was needed and woken up. Stiles let out a groan but rolled to where he was needed, which was with Kira on a history paper. As he rolled and crawled over people he grumbled about being woken up, muttering in funny voices to himself before asking what was up.

Stiles was sitting on the couch and playing a video game, he was kind of just going through the motions, his mind was really stuck on the weird dream he had. Was it a dream?, was it real?was it a vision?? Stiles had no idea and it was wearing down on him. Stiles stood, grabbing his keys and pulling his shoes on, he looked at the time, It was early enough for a drive, a drive to calm him down and let him think and relax, also with music, music would help, that actually made him think about his guitar, but that was for another day another problem. 

Stiles made it outside and to his jeep, he just started driving around town, seeing the lights and watching people. Stiles had no idea where he was going, he was just jamming along to his music and letting his mind process what was going on. 

Stiles blinked, he was outside the vets’ office’ ‘welp, let’s see if Deaton’s here.’ Stiles thought to himself, he got out and locked Rosco up, going into the office and looking around, and out stepped the devil himself, Dr. Deaton. Stiles gave an awkward wave and smile, padding his way over he went into the back with him. 

“So what do I owe the honors of having you here Mr. Stilinski?”

“Uh ...I had a really weird dream? I drove around and ended up here,”Stiles looked everywhere but the Vets face, looking at all the jars and medical supplies.” I was just wondering if you might be able to give me some ideas on what it could have been?”

“Well, Dreams can have many meanings Stiles, people have tried to study and figure out what they mean for years, but I’ll try.”Deaton nodded and stood, listening to Stiles speak.

“Uh ... okay so, I laid my head down on Lydias’ lap, I wanted to take a nap because I stayed up till 4 in the morning doing research and homework, only going to bed after my Dad came home, Uh, so when I closed by eyes at what I called a good nap time I kind of ‘woke up’”, Stiles did air quotes,”in my dream.” He paused and got twitchy before continuing, “I woke up in a forest-”

“Could this be the Nemeton?” Deaton asked calmly, but there was just the slightest undertone of worry.

“No, I never saw it, I did see this lady?, she just ... appeared out of the tree line, and talked to me a little.”

“Can you describe what she looked like?”

Stiles glanced up to Deaton, his head was lowered and he was hunched over, he could tell Deaton knew something about what he saw, and he seemed to need to know exactly what she looked like to be right. Stiles cleared his throat and nodded, “She, okay so, the best way I can think of it is if you took a generic pretty lady and added features of your mom, like small things, but she looked nothing like my mom but also she looked exactly like her….”

Deaton nodded his head softly and turned, he pulled a book out but asked as he did, “I assume you have heard the term ‘Mother nature’ correct?”Deaton lifted an eyebrow as he glanced over his shoulder to Stiles to see his response. 

Stiles blinked but quickly nodded, “uh, yeah I do, ….. Wait, are you telling me Mother nature up and talked to me in my dream?, are you serious? She’s a real” Stiles waved his arms around, he needed more sleep but also what kind of bombshell is that??

“She has been known to talk to those in their sleep, yes,”Deaton nodded and placed the book down, not opening it yet. “Please tell me what she said to you, if you can remember.”

Stiles nodded, he needed a second,”I don’t remember fully what she said, it was a good few hours ago and I actually took a nap after that ….” he looked off into the distance behind Deatons shoulder, trying to remember, the ever patient Vet stood waiting.

“She called me ‘ Child born of Magic and Bravery’, I asked if she was evil, she said no and warned me? She said ‘Evil is about, you better be ready Stiles’, this is after I told her to call me Stiles.”

Deaton nodded, he hummed before sliding the book over, opening it up to a section, “I told you before you needed to believe and that you had a spark before Stiles… but sparks are... _more_ real than just Believing”__

_ __ _

_ __ _

Stiles lifted both eyebrows at the Vets words, he looked down at the open pages and read through it, looking everything over on the two open pages twice, how?, what??, why???

“I believe that you have the potential to be a very powerful Mage.” Deaton spoke with an unphased face. 

“A mage?, what’s with this spark business then?”Stiles gestured to the book at Deaton.

“A spark is what gives magical creatures their power, some have bigger sparks than others when it comes to magical use, you Mr. Stilinski have a very powerful spark, most of whom do as well, become Mages.”

Stiles spoke without thinking, “What if I don’t want to become a Mage?” I mean, who wouldn't?, but the word Mage seemed off, it didn’t fit Stiles.

Deaton lifted an eyebrow and asked, as if knowing something, a small smile on his face. “What do you want to become than?”

“An Emissary,”Stiles blurted this out without hesitation, he wanted to become a druid and help his pack, he was the only human out of them, right?, be the humanity that most druids claim to be as Emissary. 

Deaton gave a smile, a nod with eyes closed. “That can be arranged, but right now you should be heading home, good night Stiles.” Deaton closed the book, turning to put the book away in it’s little spot.

Stiles kind of just let himself be shuffled out by Deatons words, he walked to his jeep and hopped in, sitting there he rubbed his hands on the steering wheel, getting to grips with what just happened. 

Stiles was going to start learning to become an Emissary!, Cool!, wait, _ SHIT!! _. He was going to become Derek’s Emissary. Stiles hit his head on the steering wheel and let out a sigh, he should have just agreed to become a Mage.__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like it and keep commenting and I hope you share if you like it!  
it means a lot to me :3


	4. Family ties and butterflies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy chapter 4  
Tell me if you liked it and if you didn't
> 
> I also may be making this into a collection, I have a lot of stuff I want to do in this fanfic univers and so little places to write it

Stiles hated being benched, it sucked so much major ass. Stiles was leaning on his lacrosse stick, half falling asleep, half paying attention to what the hell was going on. Stiles sat up, he was not going to pass out, sleep was shitty to him last night as well, and school had given him a good one two when it came to making him exhausted. Stiles looked back at the crowd and noticed his pack, well, everyone who was not on the field, so like, a good chunk of them. 

He saw Derek and Peter there, Stiles dropped his head down, he still wanted to, no, needed to talk to Derek about becoming the packs Emissary, he had actually told no one all day. Man, Stiles could feel this was going to bite him hard on the ass later, maybe, most likely. There was no good time to bring it up really, like what the hell was he supposed to do?, just pop over and be like ‘sup BITCH, I want to be your Emissary, even though there is no good reason for it FUCKER’ like, him and Derek never fucking talked, and even when they did it was life or death. Sure they trusted each other enough to save each others’ asses when danger happened but like, there was nothing warm and fuzzy there between them.

Stiles whacked his head on the lacrosse stick a few times, trying to think, muttering to himself as he did, also it’s not like Derek trusted easily, and Stiles has Dereks’ trust, whatever little there is anyway, so he should tell the other soon. BUT Stiles did not blame the poor guy for not trusting easily, like fuck, so much shit has happened, he’s surprised Derek did not just drop all their teen angst asses, but he guessed it was a Werewolf thing, Loyalty right? Stiles would have to read about it … OR ask, because that’s what people do, they talk face to face.

“STILINSKI!”

“W-WHAT???”Stiles jerked up and looked at Finstock, head cocked to the side, face twisted in confusion, what had he done now??

“You go on the field!”

“M-Me???”

“Yes you! Do you know anyone else here with your name? you know what, don't answer that, just get into the game!”

Stiles fumbled with his stuff as he ran on, _HOLY SHIT~!_ he was going to be in the game!, _FUCK YEAH!_ Stiles needed to take deep breaths, he needed to breathe to calm down, he needed to focus, cool, get a guy with ADHD to focus, amazing idea Stiles.

  
Stiles rolled his shoulders and listened, the game plan was simple, and it’s not like he was given anything hard, but also that made sense, he was fucking clumsy at times, like fuck, Stiles would never be a first pick for the main game play either man.  
The only issue was when Stiles started to play…. It felt slippery, yeah you got that, slippery, as in sliding and slipping around like a goddamn loony toons cartoon. Stiles was going faster than normal, which you know, is cool but also he was sliding around and fucking face planting as if that was a normal thing to do! Like, _ OOP _ , now I am eating _ DIRT _ , amazing! And his helmet did not do shit when it came to him eating dirt, it saved him from getting hurt but eating dirty was another story.

Other’s noticed it, Stiles knew they noticed it, he heard snickering and just wanted to win a goal, something, anything. Stiles was passed the ball, He fucking sprinted, Stiles got this weird feeling like he was not in control of his body, not in a bad way, more like auto pilot if he had to pick something specific. 

Stiless’ heart was now beating hard in his chest, he was getting to the net quickly, his mind racing, looking for an angle to get the ball in, he could do this, he was going to get this goal. Stiles went for it, being the closest one to the net.

There was cheering, he got the Goal!, cool _ohjesusfuck-_ and with that Stiles fell again, he breathed in some mud before pushing himself up off the earth. The weirdest thing is Stiles was not feeling pain from all his slipping and falling, maybe a little ache here and there but honestly? His body felt like he just woke up a little sore. 

“What’s up with Stiles?, do you think he might be hurt?”Alisson asked with a worried tone of voice, moving her head around to watch what was going on down on the field.

Lydia shrugged and just smiled at Alisson, she had no idea. The pack was watching this all unfold and it was, well he was running around so fast it just looked like it hurts. 

“Stiles’ not hurt,”Noah watched with just as a confused and pain understanding look as the Pack, “I know my son, with him running around like that, I… He should be way more hurt than what he really is.”

Derek gave a side glance to the Sheriff, he wanted to know what that meant on many levels. Noah must have noticed the curious nature because he continued to talk. “Stiles has always had the grace of a baby Deer with wobbly legs, you think he would grow into his long limbs.” Noah pinched the bridge of his nose. He let out a soft chuckle and a little quirk of a smile; it must have been an annoying but fond memory, or more like many.

“So, he’s not hurt?” Malia questioned, leaning back to look at the sheriff. 

“Not out of what I can tell, No.”

“But those falls would hurt,” Malia gestured to the game where Stiles slammed into a mob of other players, mostly jostling them but it still looked unpleasant. 

“If you haven’t noticed Stiles is not moving around like Stiles,” Peter the creeper fucking poping in at random, damn.

Derek glanced at his uncle, that was a point, he seemed to be floating around, almost like he was trying to run in water where there was none. It all seemed funny to Derek, something was going on with their resident human.

Stiles face planted again, was Stiles getting pissed off?, yes, yes he was. Stiles hauled himself off the ground one more time, he was getting real tired of all this banana peel shit.

When it was reaching the end of the game stiles was fucking livid. He was running, again it felt like fucking floating and slipping around, but then it just stopped and Stiles face planted hard, it hurt, he got mud up his nose, other than pain and mud up his nose he was okay. The problem was everything felt so heavy and weighed down, like he had just been walking around on clouds and now was trudging his way through a water current. But he worked through it, Scott ended up getting the winning end goal but ya know, Stiles did some cool shit.

It was Wednesday and Stiles was being a companion at Scotts work, and his Masters’? Magic Teachers’??? Work, the vets. Stiles was staying out of the way and Kind of just hovering around. Stiles was not in the way, surprise surprise as he looked over the Druid stuff in the corner, where most people don’t question a bunch of bottles and stuff with old books. 

Scott stepped out and this is when Deaton spoke, not looking up from his work, “You called the wind at the Lacrosse game”

Stiles stood up right from his leaning in and reading, he turned to Deaton before going”I did what?” 

He called the wind??, what the hell was that supposed to mean?, was he Pocahontas now or something?? 

Deaton looked up, not a readable face but Stiles could tell the other was confused but also intrigued at the same time, Stiles must have missed something somewhere to get that. But Scott came back in and Deaton mentioned nothing, clearly Stiles was supposed to tell the pack his choice on his own terms and not just accidently hearing it, but that would be hard with werewolves and amazing senses, like you know, hearing.

Noah was downstairs, it was 1 AM, He was working on some paperwork. Stiles had been sitting with his dad, helping and talking to him seeing how it seemed to be the only time they could talk with each other anymore, but it was late, so Stiles was heading off to bed, he had school the next day.

Stiles was just settling into his bed on his back, relaxing into the soft bedding and his pillow. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh as he was settling in nicely before his mind started to wonder , it was nothing crazy for once, just idle thoughts about school, they started to jump like bunnies, soft and kind of slow from one thing to another, sit for a while before going onto the next idea. Soon memories of his Mom started to jump in, and then his Grandmother on his Dads’ side? Well that was weird. The jumping went from bunnies to a jack rabbit, his brain getting overloaded till it landed on one thing.

‘My grandma loved my Mom’ Now normally this is an average thought for most people, grandmothers love their daughter in laws I mean, when not hateing them for stupid reasons or being self-centered but to Stiles It made him bolt upright in bed and heavily breath _‘My grandma loved my Mom’_ it Played over and over in his brain as he threw the covers off before fucking tearing out of his room and loudly running up the stairs and to the attic, he tripped and stumbled over the stairs and things that sat in the way.

Stiles heard his dad yelling at him as he made noise and rummaged through the old boxes and other things they had, the dust not hurting as he tried to find those old books, he remembers those old books. Stiles' family, on his Dads’ side except for his Grandmother hated his mom, but she absolutely loved her. His grandmother passed when he was about 5-6, he doesn't remember much about her but he does remember a few things: 

_1)She loved his mom to bits, his Dad had once joked that his Grandmother loved his Mom more than her own kids  
2)She had a huge garden that Stiles used to play and run around in when they used to visit, it always seemed to be magical and his Mom loved it too  
3)She had old books, lots of them, nothing Stiles could read but she always let him and his Mom look through them, not even his dad was allowed to touch them_

Noah was yelling at his son from down stairs, slowly getting up from the table and calling for Stiles. He kept calling as he went up the stairs, mainly asking what the hell he was doing and what was going on. 

Stiles heard none of this, well he did but he paid no attention, he was trying to find those books, he tossed things and shoved other things in the dim light lit by just the bulb on a string. This is when Stiles found the chest, he was crouching and looking like a crazed goblin at this point, he turned to his dad, still crouching low when he spoke 

“Do you know where the key is for Grandma Glorias’ chest?” He had his hand on the top, palm flat and sitting there, he looked to his dad, hoping to hell his dad had any idea where the key was, his eyes desperate, he needed to know what those books were about, and why he thought about them now.  
“Stiles-” Noah had no idea, why was Stiles so obsessed with the chest right now?, and specifically at 1 in the morning, but Noah stopped talking when he heard the click, what the hell, did the locked chest just open? _Without the key?_

His eyes widened in surprise when he heard a click sound, his head snapped to the chest, no way, was that magic? Was that his magic? Stiles turned to the chest once more, trying to lift the chest top up, and it worked it fucking worked!!. He looked inside and it was stuffed to the brim with books, old journals and more professional looking, but old books. 

Noah walked in and coughed, there was dust everywhere, how was Stiles not dying too? He made his way and looked into the chest, the chest was old and wooden with metal decorations and a metal lock. Inside it was books, just old books but wait, Noah narrowed his eyes, coughing and crouching down with his kid to look closer. 

Stiles gazed over everything, he went from crouching to that sitting stance where your legs do a W. He looked over everything till he finally picked a book up, before carefully blowing a thin layer of dust off it. He read the title aloud, unable to keep any more information in his brain, it might fry if he did. 

“A medical guide to the supernatural, Written by Gloria Stilinski” 

Stiles looked up to his Dad, he was desperate now, did his Dad know?, had all his family known? No But the look on his Dads face told him his Dad was just as confused as he was. Stiles placed the book down slowly with both hands, slowly pulling his hands back, they trembled as more memories started to flood his brain, things with magic, things that he never remembered before all this chaos happened, oh how it would have fucking hepped if he remebered ANY of this. 

Noah looked down when Stiles said something. 

“Can you help me get this chest into Roscoe?” he moved from his Dads’ side to one side of the chest, thank god this thing hand handles. 

“Stiles, what the hell are you going on about?” Noah has asked this to much to Stiles, but really, he could not read minds and Stiles had more information than him, when it came to the supernatural his son was a fucking mastermind when given the right tools, and right now Stiles has a bunch of the right tools. 

“I uuuhhh, that’s a lot to explain, and I have a lot to explain and hopefully I can explain everything, but right now I need to get this chest into Roscoe and to Derek’s loft with everyone being called and or texted to get there, I know, 1 AM but I rather do this now, if not I feel like I might explode.” He glanced up to his Dad, Noah just sighed and got to the other side, moving so he could help carry the chest down the stairs and to the jeep. 

Stiles knew now this is when he was going to regret not talking to Derek sooner about the Emissary thing, and about being a spark overall, it was some pretty important stuff, and it would make more sense to go over it if everyone was there, horrible timing but Stiles was not thinking straight...though does he ever? It was getting close to almost 1:30 when everyone was called and woken up, man Stiles was sorry, he really was, and he knew he was going to get at least yelled at,or lectured? Either way he told everyone that he was sorry, he truly was, but also said he had a lot to explain and that he would not be able to sleep if he did not explain it now and or get answers as well. 

Derek was not happy when there was a hoard of people in his loft at almost 2 AM, a lot of them just as grouchy as him. Stiles chewed his own bottom lip and twitched more than normal, fidgeting and just over all being more… him. Whatever was eating at him was important. Derek was also curious about the chest, why had Stiles woken him up and brought that thing here? It was wooden and looked old, it also smelled funny, not funny as old rotten books or fabric, but it smelled like.. Well Derek had no real words for it, it just smelled. 

Stiles looked up, it was Deaton who was there last, which was fair, Stiles was happy Scott was a bro and helped him with the chest, because he didn’t think he could ask his Dad to carry it back to Roscoe and up the stairs to his room later that night, or that morning since it was almost 2 AM … 

“Okay Stilinski, why did you wake us up so early to look at a locked chest?”Jackson gestured with one arm before crossing them, Jackson was an asshole, sleep deprived Jackson was even worse. But to be fair it was early.., Stiles could reason and understand that. 

“Dude, isn't this your Grandmother's chest?”Scott was less asshole and more worn out sounding, he had also helped carry this thing up there, but like, he was a werewolf so, eh? 

This is when people started to get a little more angry, Stiles panicked, there was so much going on, it was to much, so he loudly, over the tops of bickering voices spoke, the absolutely weirdest thing without context” MY GRANDMA LOVED MY MOM” people blinked, faces were confused, so Stiles had to explain. 

He took a deep breath and said”My grandma on my Dads side adored my Mom, she was the only one who...Approved..? Of my Mom and Dad being together, she died when I was about 5-6 but I have really fond memories of her, her Garden and her Books, these books in a locked chest I opened without a key” Stiles pointed to the chest. People looked at Stiles like he was insane, without a key? Was he being serious? And YES Stiles was being serious! 

Stiles couldn’t blame anyone for being suspicious, because holy fuck he would be to when he did not know someone was able to use magic either, but he wanted to make a point so he asked Scott ”Scott, try to open it” Stiles stood back from the chest, making sure people saw he was no where near it and not tampering with anything 

Scott looked suspicious but kneeled down and tried to open it” Dude, it won’t budge unless I break the thing,”Scott looked back, his eyebrow lifted as he looked to Stiles for some answers, but Jackson spoke. Stiles glanced at Scott and Scott glanced back, they had the same idea about what the hot head was going to try and do. 

“Move out of the way Mcall!”Jackson gave Scott a little bit of a shove to get out of the way, Jackson was pissed and tried. When Jackson tried to do the same as Scott he got the same success as Scott, which was nothing, he started to shake and open it, even with werewolf strength he couldn’t open the damn thing! 

Stiles stepped forward and got the two to move, he kneeled down next to it, placed his hand on the top like he had in the attic and like that, it clicked and Stiles was able to slowly open it. He looked up at the pack, even the parents, his face as neutral as he could make it. Stiles slowly got up, “I remember that no one other than her, my Mom and me were allowed to read these books, not even my Dad.”Stiles generally gestured to where his Father was before before gulping, rubbing his arms before he started talking again, Stiles could feel the waiting eyes on him. 

“Okay so I have something to tell everyone, I wanted to, and I was planning on telling everyone!, don’t get me wrong!”he looked up and glanced over the faces, “But not like this, but with the chest,”he gestured to the open thing with all the books in it,”it just made sense to say what I need to with everyone here.” 

Stiles shuffled, looking down, why was this so hard?, Well at least jackson was being polite about this, or maybe he was falling asleep where he stood, anyway Stiles looked back up, “Deaton told me I have a powerful spark, and I guess that needs explaining, so out of what I can tell a spark is just someones’ magic level, I remember being told that's what gives alphas their...um...Alpha-ness?” Stiles was not even sure if he was right, but Deaton didn’t stop him so he must have been. “But sparks in other creatures...and people are just their magic level?…. And apparently, as I have been told, I have a really powerful one, Since um…. Mother nature came and talked to me in a dream?” 

Not many people looked impressed with that one, Stiles gave a shrug and kept talking, “Anyway, Deaton said I have a very strong Spark, he said I could become a mage… I uh, turned down that offer-” 

“Dude, a mage?, why’d you turn that down? That could be really cool, you could do magic!”Scott, jeez, he can be ridiculous at times and dumb, but a good dumb, not dumb, just very childlike and happy, most likely just the fact that it was almost 2 AM, but thanks for the confidence boost buddy. 

“Because, I blurted out…..,”Stiles looked up to Derek, right into his eyes through his lashes, “I blurted out I wanted to become the Packs Emissary,”Stiles looked away, he turned as well, to where Deaton was, he could not look at Derek, he would take rejection later. Right now Stiles wanted answers. But that stopped when Derek loudly spoke. 

“Everyone get out.” Ah fuck, Stiles could not blame Derek, he had rushed information onto the werewolf, Stiles also knew Derek was not amazing with large groups of people, he could tell it was hurting the other. Stiles gulped, Scott tried to call Derek out on bullshit since Scott was second in command but Derek was not in any mood to talk about it. 

“Scott...Dude, it’s fine”He reached out and took his bros’ wrist in his hand”It’s late,”he nodded to the chest,”uh, help me get this down the stairs?” Scott nodded. Stiles closed the chest and it locked, he looked back at Derek over his shoulder, Derek was in the corner scowling and glaring at him, that hurt, it hurt just like when his dad was disappointed in him, and that made Stiles feel like shit so his head whipped around quickly, being the one to direct Scott to the door and down the stairs, the others going down before them. Stiles could feel eyes on his back, oh how they bore down deep into his soul, such an amazing feeling! 

Stiles had just gotten out of the loft before the door slammed hard and loudly behind him, it rattled, Stiles fucked up, it was his fault, he broke Dereks’ trust and it was all his fault. Stiles took a deep breath, smiling wide at Scott to get him to chill out and not drop the heavy wooden chest down the stairs, no matter how much shit it just caused, there was some important stuff in there just from a fucking glance, also, family??. Stiles would glance back at the door as they moved till it was out of sight. 

Scott had opted to stay that night, too tired to go home even if it was a short drive away. Also it might have been werewolf instincts kicking in, since Scott wrapped around him like a koala, which Stiles doesn't remember how long it’s been since they actually had a sleep over that wasn’t monster related. Stiles laid there, sleep captured him at some point, but the next day he woke up groggy and made sure to make strong coffee to keep him and Scott awake, thoughts from the day before jabbed at his mind and thoughts, he fucked up and lost Dereks’ trust, how was he ever going to earn it back now? Welp, he could just DIE that might solve things. 

Stiles ended up buying energy drinks and coffee for everyone before school, an apology for what happened. Stiles needed to talk to Derek afterschool, face to face, or as face to face as Stiles could make it with an angry Alpha, but Derek wouldn’t hurt him, he was pack, right? Right?? Stiles had no idea anymore and it was just frustrating. 

Stiles went to the loft right after school, he sat outside the place for a good while, he was trying to get himself psyched up to go up and talk to his most likely grumpy and extra moody Alpha. 

“You can do this Stiles! Yeah… you just have to go in, knock on the door and talk to him! Tell Derek you are sorry!... and hopefully not get your throat ripped out!... with teeth…”Stiles took a deep breath in, he opened the jeep door, slammed it closed before running up to the front door. Stiles skidded to a stop at the door, he took another breath, his heart was beating in his chest like he was on the verge of a panic attack. Stiles gulped, he opened it and ran up the stairs, getting to Dereks’ door loft, his throat was dry. He closed his eyes before knocking on it. 

There was no answer, he knocked again and nothing, so Stiles cleared his throat and said”I know you can probably hear me…and I know you also don’t want to see me, so you don’t have to, just uh, just listen through the door.” Stiles cleared his throat, talking to a wall was hard, he took social cues from peoples faces in serious situations. “I want to explain that I was going to talk to you, I had found out like two days back that I had a spark and wanted to become the Pack Emissary, I um… uh, I wanted to tell you on your own, because let’s face it, me being an Emissary could cause issues, no, shit, no, not that I would mean to cause issues, that sounds worse…” Stiles took a deep breath, cursing himself for being this scatter brained right now. 

“What I’m trying to say is that you have no reason to let me become pack Emissary, and I know that, so, you have the choice, Deaton has not started my training yet, I think he was waiting for me to tell you and see if you agree or not, um,” Stiles blinked, why was this so hard? why were tears forming in his eyes as he looked down to his shuffling feet. “I fully understand why you would say no, but also I want to say that it…. It just feels right?, the word and the whole … association with being an Emissary,”His voice wavered as he spoke, you could hear he was having a hard time with this. Stiles talked with his hands, waving them around a bit, even if Derek could not see, it helped him find the words. “The feeling… it feels right, but being a mage could be cool too, if...you know if you would rather me do that.” 

Stiles picked his head up and nodded “I’ll let you think about it, give you space, um, again I understand why you would totally not want me to be the Emissary, But I really, so deeply hope you agree so, um, tell me your answer after the next pack meeting I guess…?” Stiles shrugged as he looked to the side, “see ya then Derek.” 

Stiles was padding his way down the stairs when Peter showed up, Stiles saw Peter and was walking past, thinking Peter would say nothing but… He did. 

“What brings you around here Stiles?” 

Stiles turned, his hands in his jeans pockets, Stiles shrugged before nodding up the stairs.”I came to talk to Derek, he never came to the door so I just talked to the door….”He explained, head lowering down in a little bit of shape,but snapped up to look Peter in his eyes when the zombie wolf spoke. 

“Well I’m not sure why, my nephew should be thrilled to see you.”He grinned, almost wickedly, what a fucking bastard. 

Stiles narrowed his eyes before he pulled his hands free from his pockets and waved up to the stairs, a little angry,”You were here last night, you saw what happened!” 

Peter just gave him a face, Stiles huffed before flipping creepy uncle off and leaving, typical cryptic Peter, he was worse than Deaton at times. 

It was Thursday, Stiles was laying on his back on Scotts bed, playing something on his phone as Scott studied but also talked to him, Scott was talking about what Derek did was bullshit. 

“Dude! he should be happy!, or even have given an answer by now!, I know I’m only second in command but what the fuck!!” Scott looked up from his book to where Stiles was, Stiles reacted by turning his head to the side, looking Scott in his eyes. 

“Buddy, I know you’re pissed but it’s his choice, think of it like this,”Stiles shifted, sitting up and crossing his legs, hunched over with his elbows resting on his knees as he explained, “I broke whatever trust I had with him, sure it was from life or death stuff but I broke that, and Derek has had a pretty shitty life, you also know what trust means to me and my Dad” Stiles gestured to Scott and himself to make a point. 

“I know I just…”Scott turned and let out a growl, “It makes me angry-" 

“Yeah and when you get angry you wolf out like a dumbass, It’s his choice dude, my second option is mage which might I tell you,”He leaned forward more so he was hanging off the bed a little, waggling his finger at Scott,” you thought it was pretty cool the other night-” 

“Dude, I was sleep deprived, I would have said anything magical was a cool idea-” 

“Oh what?, having a mage as a best friend not good enough for your bro?” 

Scott threw the pillow he had been sitting on at Stiless’ head, getting him dead in the face before they both started to laugh. 

It’s lunch on Friday, Stiles is leaning back in his seat and reading the book on his lap, he had come to terms with the fact Derek was not letting him become Emissary, no one would wait this long to say yes-not even Derek, he was a jerk but not cruel. Stiles looks up with a pencil dangling from his mouth, a weird conversation has started up, even by his standards, and he had some really weird standards all things considered, even more Scott was bitten, so… he knew weird standards. 

“So do you guys ever feel the urge to hunt?” Erica questioned while laying her head on Boyds’ shoulder, hugging his arm, drawing circles on it slowly, Stiles always thought they were a cute couple after Erica stopped flirting with every guy in a 50 ft radius because she became hot after the bite, the two where very cute, very cute indeed Stiles nodded slightly to himself. 

“Sometimes, it was really bad when I was first bitten,” Scott explains after a mouthful of food was chewed and swallowed. Stiles cringes slightly, he remembers, it was not a fun time for either of them, there was a lot of yelling, Stiles being chased, Stiles getting hurt… Scott felt bad after, it was rough. 

Stiles looked from werewolf to werewolf as they talked about their urge to hunt, even Jackson nodded when someone asked him directly. Out of what he could tell it was like a craving, like sometimes you really crave pizza or a specific flavour of ice cream in the middle of December. Stiles shuffled himself to sit up, closing the book and put the pencil down on the cafeteria table. 

“I could ask Deaton, I….”Stiles sighed, he sounded dejected and particularly sad, “I need to talk about becoming a Mage anyway-” 

“I thought you were becoming our Emissary Batman”Erica leaned over the table slightly to look at Stiles, the others curious and leaning in with her. 

Stiles was surprised, why was everyone so dead set on him becoming an emissary? It made no sense to him. Stiles looked down and gave a little shrug, “I gave Derek the choice, I told him I was giving him up to after the pack meeting, and that I was giving him space to think about it, it’s not like I’m the first choice,”Stiles lifted an eyebrow when looking up, gresting to himself lightly. 

“Oh how brave Stilinski-” 

“Eat shit jackson, I’m giving Derek the choice, which is what everyone-,”Stiles glanced to Scott, giving him a look of ‘I know, but it’s a point’ thing on his argument,”should be allowed to have, even if it’s not a bite, and he’s the Alpha.”Stiles pulled back, not realizing he had leaned in and was kind of threatened a werewolf. 

Stiles pushed himself back before he stood,” I am going to go before I cause a shit show, I’ll see you after work at the clinic Scott, bye guys”Stiles waved and took his bag and other stuff to the library, sitting down and starting to read his book again, it was a general book on magic from his Grandmas’ wooden chest, he still needed to talk to Deaton about her, but his train of thought was derailed when he heard Mr. Murphy call his name. 

Stiles jumped and sat up straight, Mr. Murphy was a cool guy. “Hey Mr. Murphy!” Stiles shifted in his chair and smiled.

“So what are ya doing up to in the Library?”He nodded generally around the space.

“Oh-uh, Just needed a quiet place to read is all,”Stiles held his book up before wiggling it slightly, placing it back down on the table he sat at to give his teacher full attention.

“Well, I’ll leave you to it!” The older man smiled before heading off, man, that was weird.

Stiles was in the back with Scott, they were dealing with a patient, it was something that did not seem too crazy so Stiles brought up the mage thing.

“I thought you were going to be training with me to be a Druid, specifically an Emissary?”It was more a statement than a question, but Stiles understood.

“I just want to get prepared when the inevitable happens, it’s not like I gave him any reason or warning, I’ll get my answer tomorrow anyway, but I want to be ready, I never seem to be-”

“I still think Derek is being a dick”

Stiles snorted at Scott, it turned into a full laugh.But Stiles got a little more serious,”Buddy, we already talked about this, his choice, something a lot of us don’t get to have anymore for some reason-” He sighed, rolling his eyes at all this supernatural bullshit left very little options in their life.

“But you don’t know what he has chosen?” Deaton spoke calmly as he worked, like he already knew the answer but was not saying anything.

Stiles nodded, “I don’t ‘want’ to assume but this is Derek, it’s not like this is a hard choice to make-”

“The rest of the pack think you would be a good Emissary” Scott grumbled under his breath.

“Yes Scott, but me and Derek have had a weird history when it comes to trust, besides, I think it would screw up the line of command dynamic you and him have made to this point.” Stiles shifted, getting a funny face from Scott he explained further, “You are second in Command as a werewolf, but Emissary is like an adviser to the Alpha and ‘king’ you know how kings have their trusted adviser to help make decisions? That’s what an Emissary is, that and they keep the pack grounded to being human, I can ground you guys with being human even without being Emissary”

Scott gave his kicked puppy look and Stiles could only shrug and sigh.

Stiles felt like shit, he felt dejected, all day, everything and nothing could help, it was the day Derek finally anounces that he dosen’t need no spastic research guy to be his Emissary. Stiles was only really half paying attention, it was pack meeting/ pack night and all Stiles could dwell on was the end of the night, he did his best to hide his chemical signals, he thought he was doing pretty good all things considered. 

As the night was winding down Stiles got more and more fidgety-well more so than normal anyway, people were gone, only like Derek and himself were left, well Isaac was up in his room, but more or less it was just the two of them, so it felt like he was going to be told to become a mage now.

Derek and Stiles sat on one of the couches, the black leather one, Derek and Stiles turned to look at eachother, Derek sat a little hunched over, hands resting in his lap, Stiles sat up more straight, picking at his nails. Derek started to speak.

“Stiles…. About becoming my Emisa-”

“Dude, I totally get it,”Stiles stood up quickly and just kind of stood thee, talking with his hands but not looking at his alpha,” you don’t have to waste your time, I’ll ask Deaton for some mage books, don’t worry bout it, I uh, I gotta get going though so I’ll see you-”

“Stiles, shut up and _Listen_ .” Derek sounded pissed, fucking brilliant Stilinski, good job. 

**_‘Oh god, he doesn't want me in the pack at all, I fucked up worse than I already thought, oh god oh fuck-’_** Stiles must have looked and smelled stressed because Derek rolled his eyes.

“_Stiles I want you to become my Emissary_ .”Derek softened his voice some, and softened how he was standing, hands at his sides rather than his intimidating crossed arms, it somehow soothed Stiles. Stiles must have heard that wrong though because what? Stiles wanted to hear that again but he knew what Derek said, it was just hard to believe. 

Stiles blinked. He quickly smiled however, it was big and Stiles felt so happy to, it must have worn off a little on Derek because he got a little quirk from the corner of one of his lips. Stiles nodded quickly, very excited and very enthusiastic”Yeah, okay, yeah cool, I’ll just do some research and ask Deaton on how to go about this, you won’t regret this!” Stiles stood quickly, he waved as he ran to Dereks’ door and down the stairs to Roscoe, his heart fluttered. Why did his heart flutter like this?Was it how his adrenaline was reacting? was he that stressed that it felt like butterflies in his stomach? maybe.

Either way this was so COOL!!! Shit, he still needed to ask about his grandma, another problem for another day he guessed.


	5. Oh Deer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long one  
it would have been longer if I added some more stuff I wanted to but that's for another chapter  
the only reason why this is so long is because music lyrics have been added (is it cheating?, whatever)  
anyway enjoy the mess  
also this chapter has animal blood in it and butchery in so be warned

* * *

Deaton was cryptic as shit again, so that left Stiles with just a pile of books to read, and oh boy did Stiles read. Stiles read as much as he could whe he got home from Derek’s loft, and the next day was Sunday, so he went in with Scott, giving the other a lift and more or less pointed at his notebook, as he watched Deaton. Stiles spoke after just an angry stare for a whole minute at the vet.

“I just have to hang out with him??” Stils questioned hard, leaning in with wide eyes.

“You have to bond with him Mr. Stilinski.”Deaton said back like what Stiles said was nowhere near the same thing. Stiles blinked deadpan at the vet before placing his notebook down and rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hands, letting out a long sigh.

“I have to spend time with him??” Stiles corrected himself to see if that changed anything from the cryptic ass druid, retired druid, whatever the fuck.

“Yes.” 

Stiles stood there, looked to Scott, he looked to Deaton as he looked over a patient and looked back to Scott, this back and forth looking went on for like a minute before Stiles tossed his hands in the air, muttering things under his breath as he opened a page of an old Tome, reading to himself. 

But Stiles did end up reading a bunch of books, which is partly what his druid teacher wanted?? So either way it was good?? At least that’s what Stiles assumes. 

It was Monday, Stiles was making his way over to the loft, he had messages Derek about it last night to make sure him coming over was cool, Derek just went along with it since Stiles explained it would help them bond. At the start the two of them but heads, mainly with what they were going to do, finally Stiles suggested something Derek didn’t roll his eyes at.

“Well what if we both did our own thing, hm? We stay in the same room but overall,”Stiles gestured to himself and everything as he talked,”we don’t bug eachother, you can do whatever you do, and I can do whatever I want to do, and maybe we sit down and watch a movie together, sound good to you grump?”

Derek had his arms crossed, but Stiles took the nod and grunt as a yes, so this is why Derek went over to his own spot and started to read, welp, Stiles was a little surprised, never pictured Derek to be the reading type, but then again you don’t see Stiles as the baking type when you first meet him either, so Stiles was not about to start saying anything on the subject.

Stiles came back Tuesday and they did the same, though Stiles was more working on homework, which he should really get the rest of the pack working on, but that was another days problem, right now he was dealing with bonding with Derek, which honestly was going well… if you count not talking to each other as going well. 

“Hey, uh… Derek?” Stiles questioned looking up from his laptop and over to the werewolf who sat on one of the couches with another book in his lap, where the hell does Derek keep getting all these damn books from and where does he keep them???

Derek slowly looked up from his book to Stiles, his face looked slightly annoyed, but that was most likely just Dereks’ face at this point with Stiles there. 

“Yes Stiles?” Derek questioned, letting out a sight through his nose.

Stiles looked at Derek for a few split seconds before he spoke,”I have a hard time bonding like this.” he stayed quiet, watching the wolf before shifting where he sat, as Derek just stared at him back. “Can we try talking? Like we don’t have to talk a lot, just.. I want to get to know you… since I’m trying to be your emissary here” Stiles used his hands to talk, gesturing at the open space in front of himself. 

Derek watched Stiles quietly, Stiles was pretty sure the big sourwolf was going to ignore him, but what Derek said caught him off guard. 

“Alright Stiles,”Dereh placed his book down and shifted so he was leaning forward, “what do you want to talk about?” he lifted an eyebrow, and Stiles blanked for a hot second.

“Well what about your favorite food?” Stiles smiled a little nervously at the other. Derek rolled his eyes and huffed in amusement. 

Derek crossed his arms as he shook his head, rolling his eyes at the same time. 

“Okay come on!”Stiles shifted on the couch and moved as he was leaning toward the other, being supported by the coffee table. “How about favorite comfort food? Mine is Nalesniki, it’s like a french crepe but BETTER, I swear by it!” Stiles grinned wide at Derek, eyes closed like a happy fox. Stiles blinked when he heard what the other said.

“Tomato soup and grilled cheese.” Derek said looking over to Stiles, eyes soft and face relaxed, Stiles was honestly surprised by that

Stiles slowly asked “You want that? I can make it” it seemed to be Dereks time to be surprised, he looked at Stiles, like he was trying to read jumbled words.

Slowly Derek responded, “No… thanks.. I’m alright Stiles.” Stiles nodded and went back to his studies, and Derek to his book. 

Thursday was nothing special.

Stiles was sitting on the couch, doing some work, it was quiet, Derek was doing his own reading, but quiet gets to Stiles and they had been quiet for a while, so Stiles rolled his shoulders, he knew Derek liked quiet but it was really bugging him, he needed something, something to let part of his brain wonder without the rest of it following. Stiles pushed his laptop to the side, cleared his throat before speaking. 

“Hey uh, Derek, you mind if I play some music?” Stiles knew the other would be able to hear either way, so best to just ask. 

Derek looked up from his book, eyebrows lifted as if he was not expecting the other to ask, but he gave a little nod and went back to reading. Derek was getting used to the other always being around, sure it was sometimes annoying but Derek has quickly figured out Stiles can keep himself occupied if someone else is busy or further away, so Derek has opted to read in a comfy chair away from Stiles for the most part. 

Now don’t take this the wrong way, Derek just does not like people getting close, he understands why this is important for the Emissary thing and suspects this is going to last a long time, the trust part and getting used to each other, and Stiles seems to have learned that Derek can deal with people but gets overwhelmed, which is funny because even Lauran pushed his buttons a lot, but maybe that was just a sibling thing. Derek blinked at his book, looking up once more when Stiles spoke, again. 

Stiles chuckled, “Hey, I gotta warn you, I may start singing,” and with that Stiles picked his most normal playlist he could find, which was not normal but it was nothing with a bunch of swearing. Derek looked back down to his book, which is when he realized he had been reading the same page for the past minute. 

[ Pelicans we & The Moss](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLUC6RdDtViPSAUAmCNES3oBH4K2F7Uy1x)

Stiles settled down and went back to work, he started to only sing at his favorite parts but that went down hill by the first song, not even. Stiles sang and Derek looked up at him, eyebrows lifted and knitted together, he was not sure if Stiles sounded good or if the song was making him sound better, it was a really weird song though, it’s about pelicans? Where the hell had he found this?

_“We live on the Nile. The Nile we love.  
By night we sleep on the cliffs above;  
By day we fish, and at eve we stand  
On long bare islands of yellow sand._

_And when the sun sinks slowly down  
And the great rock walls grow dark and brown,  
Where the purple river rolls fast and dim  
And the Ivory Ibis starlike skim,_

_Wing to wing we dance around,  
Stamping our feet with a flumpy sound,  
Opening our mouths as Pelicans ought  
And this is the song that we nightly snort:_

_King and Queens of the Pelicans we;  
No other Birds so grand we see!  
None but we have feet like fins!  
With lovely leathery throats and chins!” _

Stiles did a little bit of performance here, he touched his neck and tapped his chin with the lovely leathery throats and chins part came on, it was his favorite part of the sing after all. He swayed from side to side slowly as the song went on, honestly it was the song for it. Derek just watched Stiles at this point, intrigued by the other.

_“Ploffskin, Pluffskin, Pelican jee!  
We think no Birds so happy as we!  
Pluffskin, pluffskin, pelican jill!  
We think so then, and we thought so still!” _

Stiles was really getting into his music as he worked, it really seemed to help him because he was getting things done faster than normal, even when at home. Stiles was lost in his own world kind of like work but also. Music. 

The next song that came on was the next one in the playlist.

_“Legend has it that the moss grows on the north side of the trees  
Legend has it that when the rain comes down, all the worms come up to breathe  
Legend has it that when the sunbeams come, the plants, they eat them with their leaves  
Legend has it that the world spins round on an axis of 23 degrees_

_But have you heard the story of the rabbit in the moon  
Or the cow that hopped the planets while straddling a spoon  
Or she, who leapt up mountains, while whistling up a tune  
And swapped her songs with swallows while riding on a broom_

_Well, we can all learn things both many and a-few  
From that old hunched woman who lived inside a shoe  
Or the girl that sang by day and by night she ate tear soup  
Or the man who drank too much and he got the brewers' droop_

_Come listen up all ye fair maids to how the moral goes  
Nobody knew and nobody knows  
How the pobble was robbed of his twice five toes  
Or how the dong came to own a luminous nose  
Or how the jumblies went to sea in a sieve that they rowed  
And came to shore by the chankly bore where the bong trees grow  
Where the jabberwocky's small green tentacles do flow  
And the quanglewangle plays in the rain and the snow_

_But have you heard the story of the rabbit in the moon  
Or the cow that hopped the planets while straddling a spoon  
Or she, who leapt up mountains, while whistling up a tune  
And swapped her songs with swallows while riding on a broom_

_Well, we can all learn things both many and a-few  
From that old hunched woman who lived inside a shoe  
Or the girl that sang by day and by night she ate tear soup  
Or the man who drank too much and he got the brewers' droop_

_Legend has it that the moss grows on the north side of the trees  
Legend has it that when the rain comes down, all the worms come up to breathe  
Legend has it that when the sunbeams come, the plants, they eat them with their leaves  
Legend has it that the world spins round on an axis of 23 degrees_

_But have you heard the story of the rabbit in the moon  
Or the cow that hopped the planets while straddling a spoon  
Or she, who leapt up mountains, while whistling up a tune  
And swapped her songs with swallows while riding on a broom_

_Well, we can all learn things both many and a-few  
From that old hunched woman who lived inside a shoe  
Or the girl that sang by day and by night she ate tear soup  
Or the man who drank too much and he got the brewers' droop” _

Stiles stopped the music and stood, leaving his phone and padding off to the bathroom, he really needed to pee. Derek watched as Stiles left, he never realized he had really enjoyed when Stiles sat there singing. Derek snorted to himself, looking back down on his book, he was reading his book, not wanting Stiles to come back and start singing again. No matter how good Stiles might sound, he was not waiting for the other to come back.

It was a little later when Derek decided a movie would be good, Derek stood and kind of just started to get stuff ready. 

Stiles was playing a game on his phone, no more singing and silence as he laid on the couch, not paying much mind to the wolf as he moved, there was no reason for Stiles to panic, they had been doing this for like, almost a full week now. Stiles looked up when he saw a figure hovering above him. 

Stiles looked and saw Dereks’ face, their eyes meet before Derek nodded down at Stiles feet, which meant Stiles needed to move so Derek could sit down. Stiles moved, pulling his feet to himself before he started to shift into a sitting position, but Derek grabbed his ankle, stopping him. Stiles looked to Derek’s face confused, but when the realization hit him he just muttered out a little “oh..” Stiles shuffled back to a lying position with his feet resting in Dereks’ lap on the couch. Watching a movie.

Huh, weird. 

It was pack night the next day, everyone was just arriving to hang out and settling in, going back and forth on what they wanted to order for dinner, this was a special night since all the pack was here, this included sometimes member Danny and the Parents!, this was turning into a whole as party up in the loft, woot woot. 

This is when Derek got up taking a call, Stiles had no super hearing but by the way Scott made a face it was Peter, and Peter must have done something weird because his face was wholesale confused as fuck, so were the others who had super hearing too. Stiles leaned and spoke to Derek, as Derek had walked off to talk, he sounded a little annoyed to say the least.

“Hey Derek!, want to let the not werewolves in on what’s going on with creepy uncle no-show?”

Derek looked to him, sighed as he closed his eyes but opened them again to speak, “Peter says he just caught a Deer and said it’s mine now…. A gift”This looked hard for Derek to admit the second part but, when he said it the gears in Stiles head started to click and whirl to life. “And I don’t know how to Butcher one …or what to do with it” No one laughed, it’s not exactly a common skill to just know.

This is why Stiles Dad looked directly at Stiles when the words were said, and Derek must have noticed that because he was looking dead at Stiles too. The pack was arguing and asking what the hell in the background, like of course Peter would want to fuck up pack night with this bullshit, but it went queit when Stiles spoke up. 

Stiles was slowly spinning his phone around with his two hands, he was looking down but brought his eyes to look at Derek, “Has anyone had Deer?”

Scott blinked, mouth opened and closed before going”What?” this what was meet with a few others like Lydia and Kira, possibly Melissa too.

“Has anyone had Deer?”

“Stilinski what the hell are you going on about?”Jackson, always questioning him, prick.

Stiles huffed, “I know how to Skin and butcher animals”

Derek blinked at Stiles, his gaze slowly looking to the sheriff to get the answer for that statement, Stiles did not look even close to knowing what he was doing nor should be allowed near knives. 

Noah let out a long sigh, “His Grandfather taught him how to hunt and butcher most animals from a young age,”That was all they needed to know. 

Scott looked hurt, ‘like wow, thanks for letting me know best friend’

Stiles snorted at Scott, Stiles was always able to read Scott when he was being his puppy and open self. “Dude, it never came up, and my Grandfather is not that much of a savory guy, so I don’t talk about him OR what he taught me unless necessary.” I mean, that’s a fair point, family can suck, look at Peter, look at Gerard Stiles looked to Derek again, “want to tell me where he is?,”Stiles was leaning on the couch arm now, way more relaxed. 

Derek was confused, but He turned to his phone and asked were Peter was and let out a heavy sigh,”The old Hale house” 

Stiles stayed there for a second, blinking he slowly asked, “and are you opposed to having an outdoor pack night with bonfire and deer?” Stiles knew Derek and Peter both had issues with Fire, so that's why he asked. 

Derek studied him for a second, but nodded a little, a curt one, Stiles even got a little joke?, funny remak?, playful banter?? Out of Derek, “as long as you know what you are doing and don’t burn the preserve down.”

Stiles pushed himself up off the couch, “Well, Let’s get going, the longer you wait the more time it has to spoil.” Stiles hummed as he padded his way over to the door, it seemed like everyone was up for an outdoor pack night because the pack started to file out of the loft. “Oh and I need to grab things from my house, so I’m going to be a few minutes behind you guys.” Stiles commented, pulling his jeep door open and hopping in. He poked his head out of the window “Hey Can someone go and get a table, get ice and a few coolers?!, Thanks!” He waved and pulled himself back into the Jeep, making his way home to grab the stuff he would need for this operation of letting everyone try Deer, this month was getting stranger and stranger as it went along.

Stiles drove up to where the group was, thank god jeeps were sturdy and off road vehicles. Stiles parked so the back was pointing at the group, he got out and Scott waved, always happy to see his boy. Stiles had gotten everything he needed, well at least out of what he can remember. Stilles rolled his plaid sleeves up to make sure they were out of the way as he worked.

Stiles turned and quickly asked “Derek, do you have a campfire permit?” Derek looked up, He blinked but nodded, His dad lifted an eyebrow and Stiles shrugged, it’s a law after all. Stiles made his way over to the foldable table and got it set up,”So where’s Peter, I thought you said he was at the house?” Stiles lifted an eyebrow at Derek, Derek was more back and away from everything, it made sense. 

Before Derek could answer, speak of the devil, Peter walked out of the woods with a giant Buck over his shoulders. Stiles pointed right at Peter”Bring that over here.”and pointed to the spot right next to him. Peter smirked and did as asked, he tried to hit Stiles in the face with it’s antlers but Stiles ducked and stuck his tongue out”Creepy uncle, put it down on the table”He he nodded to it before going back to the jeep and pulled the rope out.

“So you do know what you are doing, right Stilinski?”

Stiles sighed and slowly turned to Jackson, “Yes Jackson, I do,”He rolled his eyes and shooed Peter off, with knives out he was ready to start dealing with this, oh wait. 

“If we are going to be cooking some of this stuff up here right now we need to make a pit, duh” he rolled his eyes back because god he was dumb sometimes. He glanced to Derek, who said nothing but nodded to a space that looked clear enough. 

“Dad, Parish, Ethan and Aidian, you want to get started on that?”He asked and looked at them, His dad knew what to do when it came to making fires, they used to camp a lot, that and his Grandfather's hunting trips went back to when his dad was a kid, so the skill was not lost. Ethan and Aidian looked annoyed but stood up to follow the sheriff, Parish just gave a smile before following his dad.

Stiles turned back to the deer, he narrowed his eyes before asking”Peter, how the hell, never mind, Scott! you want to come help me with something?”Scott looked a little nervous to say the least, which was funny, Scott dealt with animals at the vet all the time, but then again this was a dead animal, with blood and that was going to be butchered right in front of him, different from making sure Fido was all healthy. Stiles was normally the anxious one. Stiles nodded him over, waving as well. As long as Stiles was in his element he could be happy and relaxed one.

Which is actually what he has always been, sarcasm and snarky but happy and free, the whole supernatural bullshit sent him into anxiety and horrible head spaces, but now he was regaining it, little by little. 

Scott stood next to Stiles, looking over the animal but back to his friend”Uh, so you need help?”

(Warning, this is where blood is involved, if you want to skip it go right ahead)

Stiles nodded”I need you to keep it steady while I cut its throat”

Scott looked a little horrified by that, the others did too,”Dude you hate blood, how do you plan on doing this?”Scott had a point, to an extent, He could not blame Scott, Scott never knew this side of him to much, maybe a fact here and there but nothing like this.

“I don’t do well with human blood Scotty my boy” He grinned warmly before nodding to the animal”Hold onto it and keep it steady.” Stiles moved and put a bowl down below the animals head. Stiles did a quick cut, the blood just was like, well like a faucet, Stiles had to switch bowls to collect it.

“Dude, why are you collecting it?”

“Blood sausage” Stiles commented calmly, it was relaxed but matter of fact.

This got a gasp from like, 90% of everyone there, Stiles poked his head up and looked at everyone on the other side of the table, since when did they all move over here to watch, whatever. 

“What?”

“What what?”Stiles stood and blinked, placing the knife on the table before crossing his arms.

“What’s blood Sausage?”Lydia asked, almost offended sounding.

“It’s what it sounds like? you make it with blood, I was planning on adapting my mom’s recipe for it, It’s polish and called Kiszka, the book says to use pig or cow, Anyway what you do is you take oats, bits of the organs from the animal, blood and anything else you want to add, mix it up and stuff it into sausage casing, okay so that’s the shortened version but generally that’s how it’s made, there are different variants depending on where it comes from, my grandfather always made Blutwurst, it’s german and has no oats in it, just meat and blood really, funky texture ” Stiles did a little hand wave, but glance to see if the bowl needed to be switched. He kneeled down and changed it again, it was starting to trickle so it would be soon when he could field dress it. 

Stiles grabbed the water and bucket from the jeep, he poured the water in and set it to the side, the animal being mostly done, no more blood was coming out of it. “Okay, so I’m going to need a little help in a few minutes, stay there Scott”Stiles explained, he moved to the back legs and got a fairly large knife, using it to cut the skin and find where the joins were, twisting a cracking the hoves and like, ankle off, tossing them to the side, he switched to a smaller knife, being sure not to cut the tendon because he would be putting rope through the hole on either leg to hang it up to skin and butcher. Stiles took the rope and threaded it through the holes, he tied it a few times before setting it aside. 

“This is gonna be a bit gruesome, so if you rather not watch guts and everything else being cut and pulled out, look away.”Stiles shrugged when no one moved or looked away. He started at the testicles, cutting to the side a little cut and down, pushing the legs apart so they were flatter spread out. The process of field dressing the deer was pretty easy, though he almost cut himself when he heard his dad speak out of nowhere.

“I’m surprised you still remember how to do this”

“It has not been that long”Stiles protested as he went back to work, thankful he had drained the blood earlier, this would have been way messier if not. 

“It’s been a few years at least.”Noah said calmly as he watched over what his son was doing. He noticed Stiles stopped, looking up he understood why.

“HEY PETER!”Stiles yelled out to the older man, Peter looked up with a questioning eyebrow cocked. 

“Do you want to keep anything as a trophy or can I go all ham on this??”

“No trophies today my little Chef~!”He sounded a little flirtatious but this was Peter, so it was just him being a weirdo. Stiles narrowed his eyes, turning back to the deer before him. He let out a sigh and rolled his eyes, cutting up the rest of the animals belly to get at the ribcage, it was easier to get the lungs and heart out but bad for transportation, they had nowhere to go so it was fine. 

“Hey Scotty, I need your help now~”Stiles grinned at Scott who knit his eyebrows together with a frowny pout. “Oh don’t do that, I just need help lifting this up onto the tree limp”Stiles pointed to a tree branch, it looked about the right size for a buck that big, sturdy and no reason for it to snap.Scott huffed but agreed and went to where Stiles had been.

“Just be careful, I may have done my best to drain it but there is still going to be some blood in the chest cavity”Scott gave a nod before slowly slid it off the table and shook it, tipping it, a little bit splated but it was fairly clean. Stiles backed up and stopped under the tree, he looked up before looking around Scott. Stiles grinned at Allison with a twinkle in his eye, “HEY!, Ally!, want to help me out here, I just need you to toss the rope over the tree limb” 

Allison had jumped when Stiles called on her, not expecting to asked to be involved with anything clearly, or the nickname, but she did not seem to mind, which was cool. She walked over and picked the end of the rope up”Just toss it over?”

“Yep! I can deal with it once the rope is over the branch.”Stiles grinned at her and chuckled when she seemed to become a little flustered. Allison got it over so she was shooed off. 

“Okay Scott, you stay there, keep holding the deer so it doesn't get dirty, I’m going to drop my half because of the fur touches the ground that’s not too much of an issue.”Stiles did as he said, going to the dangling rope and pulling so it was taunt, “Okay, lift the deer up till I tell you to stop” the two of them adjusted the deer a few times, until Stiles said it was in a good spot for him to work on, he tied the end of the rope he was holding on to his jeep, keeping the deer in place. 

“Okay Scotty, let go”Scott did as asked, the animal hung there, it was a little morbid to say the least, but Stiles went to work, since it was pretty fair weather Stiles hardly had to use his knife as he skinned the animal, the skin pulling away with an easy tug, though some parts were harder as skin was attacked to fat in other areas. Stiles moved the deer up higher when he had to bend a little to skin the animal, the only thing left was to take the head off which Stiles did by snapping it’s spine just to the base of the animals head where it connected to the spine.

He set it to the side, this is when Stiles popped up with”This is a good time to get the fire going and go get snacks to tie you over until the deer is done, well what gets roasted tonight anyway, it’s gonna be some time.”Stiles looked up from where he placed the animal, hearing Melissa and Kiras parents saying they would go. 

Stiles still did not like nor trust Kiras’ mom that much, he would work with her when it came to supernatural bullshit but no way was he going to buddy buddy with her, Kira was cool, her mom made a demon that took over his body, his leg still has phantom pain from that bear trap at random. So when the three parents left with his dad staying to watch over the fire getting started he relaxed a little more, never realizing he had been tense about it. 

Also this means he can’t embarrass himself in front of them, Melissa basically raised him before and after his mom’s death, Scott and him were brothers, his Dad also helped raise Scott because Scott’s Dad is a dick.  
Anyway the point was with people he trusted, the Pack, yes this included the twins and even Jackson, he never felt like he would embarrass himself because he was himself, it was probably a pack thing, but Stiles liked it. 

“HEY SCOTT!” Stiles looked over to his friend who was cuddling into Issac but now looked mildly annoyed at his name getting called for, again. Stiles just grinned at him as Scott padded his way over. “I need you to help me lower this down to the table again, just mand the rope as I pull it this way,”Stiles nodded to the table and Scott agreed. 

Stiles Looked to Scott one more time,”Dude, you know my password, go and start to play some music, you get to control it, but just don’t pick anything that’s going to have swearing ever five words?”Stiles nodded to his phone he had set just on the edge of the table, his hands to messy to touch it. 

Scott lifted an eyebrow but grabbed the phone and went through it, he got to the music and just hit on the play button, it started to play the ending of one song before it switched to ‘Mindy [Gledhill- I Do Adore’ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nv2XRdXmjMo&list=PLUC6RdDtViPSAUAmCNES3oBH4K2F7Uy1x&index=6&t=0s) It was a cute little love song, and people think Scott is a romantic. Stiles was sectioning off the meat, singing along and bopping his body from side to side, not really being able to dance as he worked, but sing he did. 

_“Everything you do it sends me  
Higher than the moon with every  
Twinkle in your eye  
You strike a match that lights my heart on fire  
When you're near, I hide my blushing face  
And trip on my shoelaces  
Grace just isn't my forté  
But it brings me to my knees when you say  
Hello, how are you, my darling today?  
I fall into a pile on the floor  
Puppy love is hard to ignore  
When every little thing you do, I do adore”_

Jackson made fun of him but Lydia shut Jackson up pretty quickly because she wanted to, the reasoning being, “He sounds better than when you sing Jackson” This made Jackson all pouty so he went to go mope in the corner. 

_“We're as different as can be  
I've noticed you're remarkably relaxed  
And I'm overly uptight  
We balance out each other nicely  
You wear sandals in the snow  
In mid-July I still feel cold  
We're opposites in every way  
But I can't resist it when say  
Hello, how are you, my darling today?  
I fall into a pile on the floor  
Puppy love is hard to ignore  
When every little thing you do, I do adore”_

_“Finding words, I mutter  
Tongue-tied, twisted  
Foot in mouth, I start to stutter  
Ha, ha, Heaven help me  
Hello, how are you, my darling today?  
I fall into a pile on the floor  
Puppy love is hard to ignore  
When every little thing you do, I do adore”_

Stiles had a soft voice as he sang the song, matching the way the music sounded, making faces as he sang because he was using his hands to do something else. After two more songs being played and sung by yours truly Stiles had his hands free as the meat was packed away and on the makeshift grill. Stiles hands were clean and he was kind of just watching over everything, but as soon as [Church - Fall Out Boy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tu2hEUYvYyw&list=PLUC6RdDtViPSAUAmCNES3oBH4K2F7Uy1x&index=7&t=0s) started to play he was so into the song, belting the lyrics out stronger than the other songs, Melissa and Kiras’ parents were driving back in. 

_“If you were church, I'd get on my knees  
Confess my love, I'd know where to be  
My sanctuary, you're holy to me  
If you were church, I'd get on my knees”_

It was soft, Stiles kind of stood there, not awkwardly, more like waiting for the best part but still enjoying this part.The next Part Stiles tilted his head back, like he was singing to the sky before curling in on himself, or more singing to the ground?, well he was singing with Passion, not that Derek noticed or anything, No, No, he was just watching like the rest of his pack.

_“I'd get on my knees!  
I'd get on my knees!  
I'd get on my knees!”_

_“And take the pain  
Make it billboard big then swallow it for me  
Time-capsule for the future  
Trust me, that's what I will be  
Oh, the things that you do in the name of what you love  
You were doomed but just enough  
You were doomed but just enough  
If you were church, whoo!  
I'd get on my knees, yeah  
Confess my love, I'd know where to be  
My sanctuary, you're holy to me  
If you were church, yeah, I'd get on my knees  
I'd get on my knees, whoo!”_

Stiles threw his head back up whenever he could, shaking his head as he sang, just going for it, no shame in the pack. Also it’s totally not like he is trying to impress anyone!, there is no one to impress, right?

_“I'd get on my knees  
I'd get on my knees”_

_“I love the world but I just don't love the way it makes me feel  
Got a few more fake friends  
And it's getting hard to know what's real  
And if death is the last appointment  
Then we're all just sitting in the waiting room  
I am just a human trying to avoid my certain doom”_

This part always spoke to stiles when he sang it, he was a human in the world of the supernatural, even if now he knows he can use magic, it still harkens back to when he was just the human who needed saving. 

_“If you were church, yeah  
I'd get on my knees  
Confess my love, I'd know where to be” _

Stiles clutched at his chest as he sang, getting more into the song, maybe his magic knew something he didn’t he still needs to get used to the fact that he is magic so the idea that there is something he doesn't know about himself makes total sense. 

_“My sanctuary, you're holy to me  
If you were church, yeah, I'd get on my knees  
I'd get on my knees, yeah, oh  
I'd get on my knees, ah ah ah  
I'd get on my knees!!, yeah  
I'd get on my knees!!”_

Stiles sang his heart out at this, not to Lydia, that ship had its chance and sailed away never to be seen again, this was different, but it was good, there was a reason he was trying to do his best at this song, even if he was having fun. 

_“If you were church  
I'd get on my knees!!  
Confess my love, I'd know where to be  
My sanctuary, you're, you're holy to me, you're holy to me”_

Stiles pointed to himself when he sang ‘your holy to me, your holy to me’ because even if he did not understand it, it was true.

_“If you were church, yeah, I'd get on my knees, yeah”_

Stiles stood up straight taking some deep breaths, he needed a break and Scott could tell, so he paused the playlist, padding over to his friend before clapping his shoulder and laughing, this was one of the things Scott did know about Stiles, his singing voice, funny how that happens, eh?

“So Dear Stiles, how did you learn to sing, you have such a beautiful voice~” Peter grinned wide, a glint of mischievousness in his eyes and a flash from his white teeth. 

Stiles rolled his eyes and huffed,” Oh don’t you want to know, ”He turned and looked to the pack, he would tell _them_, Peter had asked, _they_ get the answer. “My Mom taught me, she also taught me how to bake, cook and some other stuff.”He nodded at the end, also waving his hand a little dismissively in Peters direction. Stiles had not realised Scott left his side till a water bottle was pushed into his face by him, “Thanks,”He muttered before downing the whole thing. 

“So that’s where my birthday cupcakes come from,” Melissa chuckled and rolled her eyes, “I knew Scott could never make something like that-”

“HEY!-”Scott protested, looking hurt at his mom before looking at his shoulder where Stiles was patting him.

“To be fair, he does most of it, if anything he only sucks at baking because measuring everything out is annoying to him.”Stiles really did know Scott, brothers after all. 

“Bro”He whispered all heart felt, a warm smile on his face, hand over his heart the other on Stiles shoulder. Stiles just grinned at him like the big dork he was, because they both were. 

Stiles moved however to look over the meat, turn it over and make sure everything was getting evenly cooked, even if they were werewolves no one wants an undercooked meat that’s not to their liking, Stiles was also playing it safe, making sure it was done all the way through, but there was still time so Stiles said, “Give me a second!, I got something else to show you guys!”Stiles ran to his jeep, he had to move some stuff before he pulled out an old beat up guitar, “Another talent from my grandfather, I thought it fitting since the whole deer thing”he nodded to the meat, moving so he was sitting on the old Hale house steps with everyone else, some moves to the grass and sat like little kids. 

Stiles looked to them, blinking, the ones who sat down waiting were Issac, not a surprise, neither was Scott, Kira was odd but he understood, she was a ball of joy like Scott, Boyd was there because of Erica, no surprise with that one, but Derek stood behind them with Peter and the parents, wait he was sitting there on his own for everyone to watch. It sent a flutter through his heart, it was sweet. “Nuh-uh Daddy-o, you got your harmonica on you?” Stiles let his chin sit in his own hand, waiting for an answer. 

Noah lifted an eyebrow at that, his arms were crossed but he gave a little nod, “and what song do I need to join you in that you need that?”

“ [Furr](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4ZTSriPZCQo&list=PLUC6RdDtViPSAUAmCNES3oBH4K2F7Uy1x&index=7) “ Stiles simply said with a grin. 

Noah lifted both eyebrows but shrugged, reaching into his back pocket and pulling said harmonica out, standing next to Stiles, one leg lifted up up the stairs, waiting for Stiles to start. Stiles started with the sturm and sang, looking down at the guitar mainly, but he would take glances up to see the others faces. 

_“Yeah, when I was only 17,  
I could hear the angels whispering  
So I droned into the words and  
wondered aimlessly about till  
I heard my mother shouting through the fog”_

_“It turned out to be the howling of a dog  
or a wolf to be exact.”_

Stiles made a little bit of a face here, like he was thinking of the right words, correcting himself as if this was his story he was singing about. 

_“The sound sent shivers down my back  
but I was drawn into the pack.  
And before long, they allowed me  
to join in and sing their song.” _

Stiles looked up, a smile on his face, like he was talking about them, this was their pack. 

_“So from the cliffs and highest hill, yeah  
we would gladly get our fill,  
howling endlessly and shrilly at the dawn.  
And I lost the taste for judging right from wrong.  
For my flesh had turned to fur, yeah  
And my thoughts, they surely were turned to  
instinct and obedience to God.” _

This is when the harmonica came in, Stiles kept strumming and would glance up, but mainly to Derek, he wanted to see the others face, to gauge if he was alright with this. When Stiles meet eyes with the other, he could tell, the look in Dereks’ eyes said so much, Derek was happy, honest to go happy about this! It made Stiles blush sheepishly, quickly looking back down to keep playing and singing.

_“You can wear your fur  
like the river on fire.  
But you better be sure  
if you're makin' God a liar.  
I'm a rattlesnake, babe,  
I'm like fuel on fire.  
So if you're gonna' get made,  
don't be afraid of what you've learned.”_

Stiles stood up and started to dance as he sang, kind of doing his little hip bop but also titling the guitar up and down because of it. The ‘don’t be afraid of what you learned’ always made him think of himself at the start of this, when he found out about werewolves and Derek and other- wait, did he just make Derek a thing on his own he was smiling about and not afraid of what he learned?

_“On the day that I turned 23,  
I was curled up underneath a dogwood tree.  
When suddenly a girl  
with skin the color of a pearl,  
wandered aimlessly,  
but she didn't seem to see.  
She was listenin' for the angels just like me.  
So I stood and looked about.  
I brushed the leaves off of my snout.  
And then I heard my mother shouting through the trees.  
You should have seen that girl go shaky at the knees.”_

Stiles did a little leg wobble and kick to be fun about the shaky knees of the girl in the song, totally not him but fun to do.

_“So I took her by the arm  
we settled down upon a farm.  
And raised our children up as  
gently as you please.”_

_“And now my fur has turned to skin.  
And I've been quickly ushered in  
to a world that I confess I do not know.  
But I still dream of running careless through the snow.  
An' through the howlin' winds that blow,  
across the ancient distant flow,  
it fill our bodies up like water till we know.”_

_“You can wear your fur  
like the river on fire.  
But you better be sure  
if you're makin' God a liar.”_

Stiles did a little wiggle at the ‘I’m a Rattlesnake, babe, I’m like fuel on fire’

_“I'm a rattlesnake, babe,  
I'm like fuel on fire.  
So if you're gonna' get made,  
don't be afraid of what you've learned.”  
_  
And a little more bopping and dancing as he slowly stopped playing. 

It was after, a while after, the meat was all done and people were eating, chatting in small groups or hovering around to different places, okay so Stiles was the only one doing that but still. Stiles looked to the side and saw Derek, he had a full plate but was not eating that much Stiles noticed, it seemed to be a good time for Stiles to go over and say some stuff he had been thinking about for a while. 

“Hey Sourwolf,”Stiles spoke in a soft and friendly voice, kind and sweet. Derek just looked up at him from his plate as Stiles approached. Stiles leaned forward with his hands behind his back, grin on his face, but it melted into what can only be described as a kind of warm glow of a smile. 

“Thanks.”

“For what?”

“For letting this happen,”Stiles turned and gestured to the group dispersed around the yard.” You could have just let the deer rot out here but you let me do this.”Derek was quiet so he kept going. “You let me share parts of myself with the pack, even Scott never knew about the butchery thing, and he knows a lot about me.” He grinned, knowing the others could hear if they wanted. 

Derek gave a little grunt, Stiles rolled his eyes,”Sourwolf.”

“Don’t call me that Stiles,”Derek threatened lightly, looking Stiles dead in the eyes, and gave a deep frown with his bushy eyebrows when Stiles just chuckled. 

Stiles stood up fully and turned partly away from Derek, “Well, Enjoy the deer, I hope your eyes aren't bigger than your stomach and you can finish that”He nodded to the plate, Stiles got a little blush from the older wolf and considered it a win in his books. 

Stiles moved back to the fire pit, it would need to be put out soon, but Stiles sat down by the fire, getting chilly as always. More people started to crowd around, having more helpings of the deer and making comments about it being better than what people say about deer. 

“It has to be cooked properly, and most of the time the ‘gamey’ flavor comes from the fat because that’s where flavour is stored if the animal has had a variety of food as it’s grown” Stiles learned that fact on his own, no grandfather to teach him that. 

It was getting late and people were heading home, stiles was moving the bowls of blood into his jeep, along with the organs and everything he had brought. Stiles made sure everything was secure before he even thought about getting into the jeep, he would have to do a full deep clean if blood spit, and it sucked to do those. 

Stiles called to Derek as he sat in the jeep, “I’ll come by tomorrow to hang Derek!” and with that he pulled himself back in through the window. Stiles started the light blue Roscoe up before he was off down the dirt driveway, long and overgrown. That night stiles made Kiszka while singing songs, his Dad watching him with a sad but proud smile on his face.


	6. Werewolf Heating pad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about that  
and also sorry for such a short chapter!  
but here you guys go, I had to get something out or else I would never touch it again  
Enjoy!

Stiles was curled up in bed, still asleep and peacefully slumbering away. Stiles had actually gone to bed at a decent time and it was just about turning 3 A.M., But that’s when things went to shit, like they normally do at night. 

Stiles opened his eyes, he sat up in the forest again, but the forest was different, it was a little darker and the air was chilly. Stiles rubbed at his arms, he has got to go to bed with a sweatshirt on or something if this is gonna happen more.Stiles shuffled and stood, this was not real, it felt like a dream like when he first met Mother nature so he was not to scared overall. 

There was a rustle behind him and Stiles turned at an average speed, there stood the ethereal woman again, kind of looking like his mom but not really and exactly like her the same time. It made Stiles heart heavy to see her face, not just in memories from when she was alive. 

“Hello Stiles,” She smiled warmly at Stiles, she was a little closer and a little taller than last time. 

Stiles gave a smile and nod, “Hello, Ma’am.” 

She chuckled a little, though what happiness she had went quickly, turning serious in the air. It made the hair on Stiles neck prickle and his eyes to widen. “I must tell you now, Family is important and makes mortals stronger but can become corrupted.” 

Stiles had no time to react to that, he was just sent back to his room, where he sat up clutching his sheets, panting with a cold sweat on his body. Stiles flopped back onto his bed with a groan, curling up once more and hugging himself close. He could feel his chest and body shake, from the cold and from his own anxiety. 

It could not be the pack, Pack is family, no way could any of them be evil, Stiles knew something with family was wrong, his grandparents on his mom’s side and all that family was everywhere, grandparents back in poland, but…. That only left his dads side of the family which made him shudder. Stiles narrowed his eyes, he had his back facing the widow and his open room, but he could feel eyes on his back.

Stiles rolled over, only to be greeted with red eyes of his Alpha. Stiles face melted into a soft but tired smile, though it quickly snapped to something serious. Stiles scrambled from his bed to his desk chair where Derek sat, watching the other.

"W-What's wrong?, what happened?" Stiles scrambled to speak, he was about to grab for his books but was stopped by Derek latching onto his wrist with a hand, so nothing monster related, cool. 

That only left Stiles the fact Derek was dealing with much more human problems, not so cool but manageable. Stiles shifted so he could pull Derek along, being on a spinny chair it had wheels and his floor was clean enough so Stiles could move till he sat down on his bed, Derek still holding his wrist. 

Stiles looked up at the other for a second, when he sat down comfortably he reached out with his other hand, taking Dereks’ free one and using his thumb to rub small circles into Dereks’ knuckles, slowly but surely Dereks’ hand that held Stiles wrist let go. Stiles sat there with both of Dereks’ hands in his, rubbing small circles of comfort. 

"What's up sourwolf?" 

"Don't call me that," Derek snapped back, claws emerging and his eyes flashing a deeper red colour. 

"And whys that?” Stiles gave him a little shit eating curl of a smile.

Derek looked at him, blinked a few times, as if trying to see if Stiles was serious, and the issue is he was.

Stiles huffed at Derek and said”Fine, but tell me what’s up, normally you come here for a monster problem” Stiles lifted an eyebrow at the other but Derek only gave him a glare with red eyes. 

Stiles stared back at him before pulling his hands away”Fine, whatever don’t tell me.”Stiles held his hands up before leaning back and rolling around on his bed till he got under the covers. Stiles was just settling into his comfy spot when he felt the bed dip behind him. Stiles blinked at the wall he was facing, speaking as he turned back to look at Derek. 

“Derek the hell are you doing-” 

“Shut up.” 

Stiles stopped and froze almost when he felt Derek wrap an arm and let around him, pulling him in like a koala. Stiles slowly turned his head back to facing the wall. Stiles almost jumped out of his skin with surprise when Derek nosed at his neck, Derek was never this cuddly, something was wrong, OR, or, as Stiles started to think and reason Derek was trusting him! Okay Stiles could do this!

“Stop thinking, I can hear the gears in your head turning.” 

Stiles snorted, rolling his eyes before closing them and laying his head down, it must have been a few minutes of them laying there, it was quiet and Stiles should be falling asleep but… something was making his body feel electrified, sort of like pop rocks but… more. 

This is when Derek started to talk, it was quiet, more a murmur into Stiles skin, but he felt the words, and yes heard them. It was almost like Derek was fearful to speak. 

“.... I needed to make sure the pack was alright…” 

“Why’s that?” Stiles questioned, trying to sound sleepy and relaxed, he wanted Derek to feel the same, Stiles was there to help, to listen. 

“..... It’s been quiet for the last little bit… I-”

“You were worried that something’s going to happen?” Stiles supplied, a small eyebrow quirk Derek could not see. Derek nodded lightly into Stiles neck, it tickled and little and made Stiles snort. “Sorry, I have a ticklish neck, I’m not laughing at you” Stiles giggled more as Derek seemed to do it a few more times just to be a jerk.

Derek settled his head down once more, laying there With Stiles in his arms. This is when Stiles got an idea. 

“Maybe I can look into putting Runes up around town?” He questioned to the other, “I know I saw something about Runes, and they can be painted over and over again to make them stronger, and since it would be an Alpha wanting them done that magic spark whatever the hell would make them even stronger-Ah crap, I’m rambling again.”Stiles huffed and could have sworn he heard Derek laugh in his ear. 

Stiles felt Derek move away from him, a rush of cold air coming and taking the warmth of the Alpha away. Stiles shivered and yanked his blankets up, wrapping in a burrito like shape and rolling to just watch as Derek silently left through the window and closed it. 

Stiles shivered, god, what he would give for a werewolf heating pad right around now.


	7. Derek, Dereks' loft, Home and emotions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know any polish and just got google translate to help so if anything is wrong tell me and I'll fix it.
> 
> And hey at least I updated it recently and not let it hang for like ten years  
So  
There's that

Stiles was, well he wasn't angry, but he wasn’t happy at the moment. It was Saturday a week after the Deer incident in the afternoon, everyone was doing combat training … except him, Stiles was confined to doing magic work, mainly that was writing spells and practicing hand gestures, which is not that exciting when nothing happens. Stiles was getting fed up by the two hour mark, he looked to Derek, who was standing to the side, arms crossed and looking like a brooding Alpha, per Derek's persona. 

“YO!, Derek!” Stiles was sitting back on the old Hale house porch, legs out and arms in his lap holding an old tome. 

Derek glanced up, one of his furry and menacing eyebrows quirked up.

“Why aren't I doing any of that?” By that Stiles meant learning to protect his skinny dumbass with something other than magic he still had so many issues controlling, oh and sarcasm.

Derek let out a sigh before speaking, more calling to Stiles,” Because your magic is more powerful than a physical attack.”

“Yeah, but that also means this shit is harder to learn, I have spent three days going over the same five spells Derek!, none of them handy in combat mind you!” Stiles closed the tome as he spoke, before his arms flailed over his head to make a point, maybe. 

“And I’m better at nature communication, nature Magic and Runes man!, even fortune telling… a little, depends on what Runes you are talking about honestly, Though palm reading is way easier than it looks because it’s all based on stuff the body made on your hand, it’s one of the easiest forms of fortune telling there is my Babcia does it when asked actually”Stiles shrugged, he was starting to ramble. 

Derek stared at him for a few seconds, Stiles titled his head as the werewolf just listening and not telling him to shut up caught his attention, this was a little new, and even shut him up so the werewolf could talk.

Huh.

Cool. 

“Fine.”

Stiled blinked because now Derek was making his way over all predator like, Stiles backed up, sliding up to the building so his back was flush to it, the wind and nature helping him slide quickly. Stiles realized what he had done, where Derek stopped at the edge of the porch, looking ever so slightly hurt. 

Fuck.

Stiles stood and quickly made his way to Derek, saying “Old habits die hard” and with that Stiles reached out and rubbed his palms on Dereks arms, scenting comforted the pack, this was basic scenting Stiles had picked up on. While he quickly did this he gave Derek a smile. When that was over he went around Derek and into the sparing area where the rest of the pack was, not seeing how Derek slowly turned around and watched, with a light twinkle in his eye. 

Stiles ended up sparing with Allison, his ass got kicked, Jackson laughed, it was a mess, but you know what? It was a fucking FUN mess, Stiles noticed how relaxed the sparing was, now yes this was training to keep themselves safe, but also, the air was light, laughs happened as someone face planted or when someone made a surprised sound as a creative move happened and sent them flying. 

It was Fun.

Stiles was so tired by the time it was to make dinner, Stiles made his way to Roscoe, no dinner in the forest again for them, not unless someone wanted to be a dumbass, and Stiles was nowhere near awake enough to actually butcher another animal. ALSO, Stiles had a little treat waiting for them after Dinner. He made sure to make them in a day's advance and to make extra extra because he noticed Derek eyeing the molds and what he was making to put in them that day.

It was carpool time, Stiles got the three betas again, in all honesty he loved all of them, they were there from the start of the pack, but also just.

Well Stiles had no real idea why, he was going to be honest a flat out say he had no idea and it was just a feeling, maybe it was all the shit they went though? Maybe not, but also Scott was always going to be his brother, so either way he had favorites and he reasoned it was just based on how much they felt like family. 

Stiles had made sure to get everything he needed to make dinner and times it by two, we are dealing with werewolf teens here. Stiles knew how much he could personally eat so it was easy to do the math. Stiles was off in the kitchen doing his thing, as people got hungry and impatient they would come in to sniff around before Stiles shooed them out with a wooden spoon in hand. 

Derek came up right behind him and looked down at what was going on food wise, This did Startle Stiles but he easily relaxed, “I saw you eye the pudding pops I was making, as long as you don’t let the others know you had one before dinner you can have one” Stiles couldn’t help but let out a little giggle as he felt Derek move away to him and right to the freezer. 

Stiles leaned and watched what one he took, he saw the Alpha look over the selections, but Stiles knew this was all fake and that He was looking and wanting a specific flavor, he could just tell. Stiles, with a little bit of an evil smile, more teasing said with a smirk.

“ButterScotch is in the back sourwolf” 

Derek glanced at him, eyes wide, like he was surprised Stiles could tell that’s the one he wanted and longed for. Derek looked back into the freezer and grabbed for the Butterscotch at the back, he pulled out the tray and popped out the ButterScotch pop before putting the tray back into the freezer. 

Stiles snorted with a smirk, he went back to work on Dinner, it was going to need time to cook anyway so Stiles turned and was going to walk back into the living room but when he turned he was face to face with a ButterScotch pudding pop and Dereks’ chest. 

“Uh, didn’t I say you could only have one?”Stiles questioned as he brought his eyes to stare at Dereks’ face, though his own became pink when Stiles heard what the other said.

“This is for you, most people think I go for the Vanilla or Chocolate, you must like ButterScotch too” 

It was one of the most normal things he has heard from the big lug, which is oddly funny, but in a nice way, not a make fun of you funny way.

Stiles blanked for a second, but took the pop, he gave a chuckle “I uh, Yeah, most people don’t really like it but I do, so did my Mom, my dad finds it okay, but he really loves chocolate.” Stiles explained, moving over to the kitchen island and hopping up to sit on it as he had his pudding pop. 

Derek gave a little nod to that and leaned on the counter space, arms crossed as always as he watched Stiles.

“Honestly I do really love chocolate too. When I was younger I never liked it too much, but as I got older I guess my tastes changed.” Stiles shrugged and took a chunk off the pop to chew. 

But this is when Scott stormed in”YOU MADE PUDDING POPS??”

Stiles jumped at this, he swallowed the frozen pudding before saying”HOW THE HELL DID YOU JUST NOTICE NUMB NUTS??”

“I SMELLED THE BUTTERSCOTCH!”and with that Scott went for the freezer as the rest, well most of the pack came tumbling into the kitchen to grab one. 

Derek was at the freezer first however, blocking them from getting to the special pudding pops.

“After Dinner!, I got one because I made them!”

“And what about Derek!” Scott protested with an angry look, pointing to his Alpha, a little bit like a brat but hey, pudding pops are pudding pops.

“This is his home!”Stiles gestured around them, he hopped off the island and started to shoo them away from the freezer and back to the living room where they had been relaxing and just kind of cuddling and shit. 

Dinner was good, and after there was no fighting over who got what flavours, okay there was but Derek and Stiles shared the ButterScotch pudding pop tray while the rest bickered and fought over chocolate and vanilla.

Stiles was pissed when he came into Derek’s loft the next Tuesday, everyone was already there because Stiles got a fucking detention and was stuck at school. Stiles tossed his book bag to the side, it slid and landed by a wall. Stiles was making his way over to the couch ”Issac, Move.” Stiles looked and sounded pissed, so Issac shifted and crawled away from his spot on Scotts side as fast as he could, good thing too becaus Stiles fucking flung himself at Scott. 

Scott let out a little ‘oof’ sound as Stiles landed on him. Stiles wiggled his way and got comfy on his best friends side, laying on him as Scott laid on the couch. Scotts arm wrapped around Stiles’ back and Scott went back to watching T.V. 

Stiles had his face squished into Scotts chest, he was watching the T.V. as well, his breathing fast and angry. Issac was the first one to speak and ask Stiles what was wrong, it was quiet and tetitive. “You… you okay Stiles?”

Stiles closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and relaxing, Stiles needed to relax to talk to Issac, he was always still jumpy around anger and loud sounds or voices, which with this pack is a fighting nightmare because they have a monster of the week bullshit like some kind of t.v. show. Stiles opened his eyes, he still looked angry but he was relaxing, “Yeah, I haven’t gotten a detention in so long, I just, .. Fuck, it pisses me off, I’ll be fine though Issac, Don’t worry.” Stiles shifted enough so he could hold his hand out to the other, motioning for him and with that offer Issac scooted closer and let his head sit on the edge of the couch so Stiles could pet his hair.

Man, Stiles life is fucking weird, he ain’t gonna lie. 

It was most likely about an hour later when Stiles finally rolled off Scott and onto the floor, Stiles lifted his head up and narrowed his eyes, looking right at where his bookbag was. 

And this is how Stiles got a bookbag slamming into his face after it slid across the floor by him looking at it.

As we talked about Stiles life was fucking weird. 

“AW FUCK!” Stiles yelled out and rolled over to face under the couch, covering his nose in the process. 

No one other than Lydia knew what the hell was going on, because she fucking watched the bookbag going high volocity speeds right to Stiles poor face and nose. 

Scott lifted his head up and tapped Stiles on the shoulder, “You okay Stiles?”

Erica was cackling in the background, head thrown back and everything, even kicking her legs at it. 

With his nose covered Stiles got out a funny sounding”I’ll be fine Scott” Stiles shifted and sat up, hands still covering his nose, he pulled them back and blood, how amazing. Stiles stood and quickly ran to the bathroom, yelling out a sorry to Derek about the blood, wherever the Alpha may be. 

Stiles cleaned his hands and splashed water in his face, he cleaned the sink after getting some toilet paper to shove up his nose. Stiles looked up in the mirror after cleaning the sink to find that very Alpha standing behind him, this made Stiles jump only slightly, because that very alpha looked pissed. 

“Dude” Stiles said sounding nazily because of the toilet paper stuffed up his nose, “I said I was sorry about the blood-” Stiles stopped himself because Derek got very close and grabbed his chin, tilting his head back and up to look at the damage.

“Did Jackson hit you?, did one of the twins?, what happened.”Derek sounded ....Concerned ? Stiles blinked before using one hand to grab the others wrist. 

“No, Dude, it was all me, I told you how I still have a hard time with my magic? I looked at my bookbag and it came sliding across the room on the floor and slammed into my face. I used to get bloody noses from anything as a kid, I’m not surprised it happened just now.” 

Derek studied Stiles face for a few seconds before letting go of his chin, and in return Stiles let go of Dereks’ wrist. Derek gave a little curt nod before leaving the other to clean himself up,”don’t worry about the blood.” He stated before leaving the bathroom.

Stiles stayed there for a few more minutes before he came out, the blood drops were gone so Derek must have cleaned those up. Stiles made his way back to the couch and sat down with his back on the front part of the sofa, he pulled his books and notebooks out and started to write, humming to himself and tapping his lips with the end of the pencil. 

The group where in the middle of a movie when Stiles got a call from his dad, Stiles stepped over bodies and dug the cellphone out of his bag, he stepped out into the other side of the loft to talk to him.

“Hey Daddy-o, I thought you were at work, what’s up?” 

Sheriff Stilinski sighed heavily, he sounded tired, “I wanted to give you a heads up,”

“Heads up? on what? What happened?”

“There has been a body just found, so far what we can tell there is nothing that leads to a murder.” 

“....and you called me because you think it might be supernatural?” Stiles questioned with a lifted eyebrow, even if his dad couldn’t see it, he sure as hell could hear it.

“Kid, what I’m saying is be on the lookout, I’ll be home late, see ya.” 

“See ya.” 

Stiles stood there taking a deep breath in, jeez, they couldn’t go two months without something happening, huh? 

Stiles mozied his way back into the other room and plopped down with his books, looks like he was going to be looking through a dumb bullshit amount of books on supernatural beings with the only hint being ‘no signs of muder’ which is a lot actually, way more than one person would think.

“Sooo ….. ?”Scott ventured an ask.

“They found a body but there are no signs of a murder, which means whatever killed the person was most likely magical”Stiles said in an almost dull and matter of fact voice as he started to flip through books and pages. 

“Or natural” Malia commented with a blink. 

“Or natural” Stiles echoed and pointed his pointer finger to Malia without picking his head up from his reading. “We’ll find out what one it is when they do an autopsy, in the meantime I’m researching ahead of time.”

“But you don’t know the cause of death?”Lydia pointed out with a lifted eyebrow.

“I can narrow it down based on the fact it looked like they just keeled over dead, there are a bunch of, well okay only a few creatures within reason that leave the body in that shape.”

“Which is nothing”

“... Yes” 

And with that Stiles grabbed for his phone and called his Dad, “Hey Dad-” 

“What is it Kiddo?” 

“How did you find the body and in what condition?” Stiles gave a nervous smile. 

Sheriff Stilinski sighed loudly, “The body was found in their bed, out of what we can tell they are an adult female” 

“Thanks Dad, See ya tonight, I’ll have Dinner ready and warming in the oven, see ya-”

“See ya Kiddo” The Sheriff snorted lightly in amusement before the call ended. 

“I HAVE MORE INFORMATION!” Stiles very loudly said with a finger held pointing up the the ceiling before he went back to work finding out what the hell was going on. 

Stiles was in the kitchen packing away a portioned meal for his dad when he heard the door open, how late was it?, why was his dad coming home so early if it wasn’t late? Stiles turned and looked out the kitchen door and saw his Dad coming home.

“Oh, hey Dad, how late is it?” 

“Just about midnight,” Sheriff answered as he shrugged off his coat and hung it up. 

“Why you home so early?” okay so it was not early but when Stiles had heard his Dad say he was going to be late, he thought 3 AM not midnight. 

Noah looked up at him with a lifted eyebrow as he made his way to the kitchen, was that really a question to ask at midnight? 

“Midnight is early for you?”

“It’s early for you” Stiles shot back and took the lid off the container, he slid it onto the table and went to grab a fork.

“Is it still warm?”

“Should be” Stiles smiled as he held the fork out to his father, though the smile was more of a naughty smirk than anything. 

The sheriff rolled his eyes and took the fork, sitting down and started to dig into his dinner. Stiles stood by the table, slightly rocking, or more swaying from side to side watching his Dad quietly. Noah sighed as he chewed, swallowing before using his fork to point to the chair opposite him, Stiles gladly sat down and waited.

“What we could figure out is that her name is Amy Kowalski, she was 23 and that her roommates say she had started to have nightmares about a week ago.” Sheriff took another bite of food and let the information sink into Stiles’ brain.

Stiles sat and thought for a moment, Stiles slowly got a feeling that his family was way more involved than Stiles wanted to admit, maybe, but it was only a polish last name right? It could just be like hardly relevant but-

“Talk to me Stiles, what are you thinking?”

“Okay so this might be a long shot, but as I was doing research I came across this known as a Mare, it’s where we get the name ‘Nightmare’ in English. It’s found in mainly German and French folklore, names vary slightly but it steals the energy from people as they sleep and causes them to get …. Well nightmares, it’s also attributed to sleep paralysis and the things they see when they have them.” 

The sheriff just stared at him. Slowly Noah asked. 

“And?”

“And what?”

Noah rolled his eyes again, “And there’s more than you are telling me”

Stiles sat there and watched his father's face for a seconds, he let out a sigh and slumped in the chair, “I also came across the Ploish Zmora”

“The one your mother and Babcia told you about? And when you told Scott he had nightmares for a month?”

Stiles nodded and looked sideways to the kitchen floor, rubbing the back of his neck. Stiles was never scared of the stories his mother told him, they were apart of him, because they were apart of her and his Babcia and his family. His rodzina. Also okay, maybe it was not best to tell Scott about it but he was like 6 and he told Scott everything. 

“You’re telling me you think it’s a real thing? A monster from Poland I remember you joyfully talking about in your childhood because your mother told you stories about it but was actually extremely deadly, is real”

“..... Yes”

Noah sighed softly and rubbed his eyes.

“BUT, hold on, it could just be, you know, not real, it could be that she just died right?, it happens ….. ?” Stiles tried to offer his dad, talking with his hands quickly. Noah seemed to take that into consideration before nodding.

“Alright, you need to head to bed though”

Stiles groaned before sighing, leaning back in his chair as his head hung over the back.Stiles shifted and stood, “Good night Dad, See ya in the morning” he called as he padded his way over to the stairs, getting ready for bed and a day of school the next day. 

Stiles woke up the next day just as his father came in to wake him. He gave Stiles a small smile and a “Morning” before making it downstairs. Stiles grumbled to himself as he sat there, eyes not open really but squinting. Stiles threw the covers back and started his day, pee, get dressed and go downstairs to eat something. Stiles would wait till something else happened before he would talk to the pack about it, because as always, it could have just been natural with weird timing. 

Right? 

Stiles doesn't realise he cursed in Polish till the pack looked at him funny on that upcoming Thursday afternoon. Stiles he can feel them looking, mainly just confused, which is fair, though it seems like only Scott is the one to not look, which is fair again, He knows, Scott knows about the Polish thing.

“Stilinski, what the hell was that?” And thank you jackson for making Stiles feel bad about himself, top notch commentary. 

“Polish.” Stiles explained with a calm and collected voice, a little matter of fact with normality tossed in. Stiles was busy working on, well more practicing some magic runes, he had messed the new one he was working on up so he had to start again. 

“You can curse in Polish?” Adien asked with a lifted eyebrow as he relaxed back in a comfortable spot on the couch. 

“Speak Polish thank you very much.” Stiles tossed back as he started drawing the rune on the flat stone surface once more, concentrating on it closely. Stiles rolled his eyes when Jackson asked to be taught a word than if Stiles could speak it. Stiles placed the pencil and stone down, he was not going to get anymore done today based on the atmosphere right now.

Stiles stretched and turned to Jackson, “Alright, what do you want to know?” He blinked and leaned on the front of the couch next to Dereks’ crossed legs.

Jackson seemed to falter at that, but Issac of all people picked up the slack.

“Wolf” 

“Wilk” 

“Werewolf?”

“Wilkołak” 

“Mom?”

“Mama”

“Alpha?”

“It’s pronounced the same spelt a-l-f-a”

Issac nodded, he seemed satisfied with what was translated. Though this is when Erica got the idea to ask what some other words were.

“Hot God of the sun” Okay so a sentence but whatever.

“Gorący bóg słońca” 

“My wonderful hunk of werewolf?”

Stiles rolled his eyes at that “Mój wspaniały kawał wilkołaka”

“My sexy-”

“I’m cutting you off there Erica” Stiles pointed to her with an unamused look on his face. 

“Oh come on Stiles!, One more!, Please~” Erica cooed and reached from her spot with grabby hands to him, a smile bright on her face. 

“Fine, one more” 

“I love you” 

Stiles blinked at her and lifted an eyebrow but spoke “kocham Cię”

Erica turned and said “kocham Cię” to Boyd before giving him a big kiss on the cheek, she got up and made her way to the bathroom.

Stiles shrugged like he gave up and went back to his runes, which he worked on for a lot longer than he thought, which is why Derek had to fucking kick him out and make him go home that night,Still, as soon as Stiles got home he worked on the runes, drawing them out and making sure they where perfect before he tried to use them on anything or anyone one, the sinking feeling and knowing itch under his sink made him worry he just might have to. 

It was kind of funny now that Stiles thought about it, he was sitting with Deaton in the clinic, they were going over spells and other things for him to practice, Deaton always gave him something to work on and never a date to bring it in by, not very teacherly, or as structured as school, but Stiles has never been good with that, has he? Stiles started the rune thing on his own, and Deaton nodded and told him ‘good work Stiles’ before explaining the next few spells or whatever he was to do till he figured it out and wanted more.

Scott walked in and set down the stuff he had been asked to get, Stiles and him chatted about the next lacrosse game and other normal teen stuff as Stiles tried to not blow stuff down to the ground when he got frustrated with whatever he was working on.


	8. Family has many names Rodzina is one of them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ya'll remember that genderfluid tag I have in this god forsaken thing?  
yeah  
I remembered it was a fucking thing  
that and Pack bonding  
either way you guys are in for a fucking ride  
more music and singing by the way  
It's not cheating I swear  
oh and uhhh  
Oh also see a mistake? tell me  
Scott and Stiles childhood memories because
> 
> [Stiles playlist for your pleasure](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLUC6RdDtViPSAUAmCNES3oBH4K2F7Uy1x)

It was nother fucking cold night, Stiles was starting to think hell froze over with all the cold nights he was having, laying in his bed with sheets and blankets wrapped around his body like a fucking burrito. Stiles was just able to get comfortable and in a cozy warm spot when the window opened and cold air was blown in, fucking werewolves. 

“Come on in Derek, Close the window, it’s fucking Cold.” 

There was a pause, the window still open. “It’s…. It’s not Derek”

Stiles laid there, his eyes narrowed before asking”Jackson?” he shuffled himself to sit up, body turning to look at the other. “Jackson, what the hell are you doing here?” Stiles was more tired vs angry about Jackson there, it was in his voice. 

Jackson was quiet, he didn’t make eye contact with Stiles, kind of like a kid embarrassed or moody about what they wanted to ask. Stiles sighed and kicked the blankets off as he spoke.

“Come in and close the damn window Jackson” Jackson moved in and closed the window as Stiles went to flick on his lamp on. Stiles pointed to the bed and jackson sat down slowly, Stiles sat down in his chair before padding his way over in said chair. “Okay, speak Jackson” 

Jackson glared at him and kept saying nothing. 

Stiles sighed and looked jackson dead in the eye, “Jackson, I know you think I’m an annoying spaz, but I’m also the in training Emissary, so spit it out, man, even Derek isn't this hard to talk to.”

Jackson watched stiles before taking a deep breath “I have been… thinking about things” 

Stiles looked up, because as he had been talking he was looking everywhere and talking with his hands.Stiles leaned in with a lifted eyebrow “What things?”

Jackson looked away and closed his eyes, letting out a long sigh before talking again”That Lydia and me aren't as a perfect couple as everyone thinks” 

Stiles slowly nodded”Okay, and what does that mean?”

“It means that….”Jackson shifted, he looked so uncomfortable.”That I might be gay.” 

Stiles blinked for a second, okay so not as horrible as Stiles was thinking but it’s no big deal… or it must be for Jackson to act like this. 

“Okay, so you are thinking about who you are as a person right?, that’s not bad, your best friends with Danny, I don’t think anyone is going to riot in the streets because you might like boys” Stiles sat, elbows on his knees as he watched Jackson. Jackson seemed to squirm when Danny was mentioned, so Stiles sat up and asked “Is it Danny?”

“Why the hell would you even ask that Stilinski?, my fucking best friend-”

“Is it Ethan?”

“What the hell no!, you got some nerve-”

“Is it both of them?”

Jackson grew quiet, Ding Ding we have a winner!

Stiles pushed the chair back to his desk, still sitting down he spoke “Talk to them-”

“Are you CRAZY??”

“Maybe,”Stiles shrugged as he reached for his lamp” I was possessed by an old ass Evil fox demon, but talking to them about it is still on the pretty normal spectrum” Stiles stood before stumbling back to his bed in the dark. Jackson just watched and moved so Stiles could flop face first onto the bed, sigh slowly leaving him and letting him settle. 

“I… I can’t”

“Jackson, you can, and will, at least think about it?”Stiles lifted his head and cocked an eyebrow before letting his head flop back down onto the pillow.“Talk to Lyds, if you haven’t noticed you two are fighting a lot more than you used to, an understatement really AND she has eyes for another”

Jackson was quiet before softly muttering,”She does..?”

Stiles nodded into his pillow and responded in a sleepy, soft tone”She does”

It got quiet for a minute, Stiles finally shifted and got under his covers, “you are welcome to stay and relax, scent me or whatever.”Stiles offered a lifted corner of the blankets, and slowly Jackson slipped under with Stiles. 

Stiles shifted but soon found himself being wrapped up in arms and legs, face being smushed into the top of his head. Stiles sighed, wrapping an arm around jackson and rubbing his back slowly, though he fell asleep pretty quickly as the other teen just got comfort. 

And that’s why Stiles woke up with his face on Jacksons chest and his Dad looking in with a quirked eyebrow and a tense Jackson chest under his cheek.

“It’s a pack thing,”Stiles got out with a yawn before sitting up, rubbing at his eye with the ball of his hand. The sheriff nodded and closed the door as he left, leaving the two to get up.

Stiles was dazed but reached for his phone “Hello?” Stiles asked, raising himself up on his elbows, eyes closed and voice groggy.

“... Can you come over to the loft?” 

Stiles narrowed his already closed eyes “Derek?, why do you want me to come over….”Stiles opened his eyes and looked at his clock, “at two in the butt fuck morning?”

“.. It’s Isaac… I don’t know … I’m not sure how to help with his nightmare”

Stiles sighed before responding, the sound of him getting up from his bed could he heard, “I’ll be over in a few minutes, okay?, where’s he right now?”

“In his room, I got him to calm down but I can tell he’s still up”

“And I’m the emissary so that means nightmare police?,”Stiles rubbed his eyes and grabbed a few things from his room, mainly his laptop, charging cords, and a red hoodie. 

“You don’t have to come if it’s that much of an inconvenience-” Derek sounded like he was pissed, which made Stiles flinch.

“No, Sourwolf,”Stiles sighed heavily “I’ll be over in a few minutes, I guess it’s better me than Scott, Scott wouldn’t know where to even start”

“I’m ending the call.” And just as Derek said he would, the call ended, he was most likely just grumpy from the late hour. 

Stiles wrote a note for his Dad, saying where he was going and why before starting Roscoe up and driving through the dark town of beacon hills. Stiles stopped and made his way into the building and up to the loft, door opening before he could knock. Stiles nodded to Derek before walking inside.

Stiles made his way to Isaac's room, he knocked and looked inside with a gentle smile “Hey Buddy” 

Isaac looked up like a deer in headlights, but softened and tried to act all cool, but Stiles could tell. ”You wanna talk about it or do you want me to?”he asked and chuckled a bit, walking in, closing the door and sitting down on the bed with Isaac.  
“Can… Can we sit and cuddle?”

“Sure thing mały wilk”Stiles smiled before getting a weird look from Isaac”What?”  
(Baby Wolf)

“What did you just call me?, Wilk is a wolf but…?”

“Oh, uh…. Baby wolf?” Stiles confessed with a shy grin. 

Isaac blinked at the other teen before sighing and shifting so they could cuddle together, Stiles ended up rambling about whatever came to mind, which happened to be about his Mom and what she would do whenever he had a nightmare. 

“When I was really young she would rock me and sing me to sleep with a lullaby, when I got older it turned to my dad for my sleeping problems as it turned out I got his shitty sleep clock”Stiles chuckled at that, “but nightmares were always my mom's specialty, she would read to me, I have a bunch of nature books and other stuff like that in my attic because I got tired of fairy tales.”He sighed fondly, keeping his arms wrapped around Isaac who himself was wrapped in blankets. 

Stiles talked like that for a while, He was not sure how long it was, still Stiles was sure Isaac had fallen back asleep and it was okay to move and leave him to sleep on his own. Stiles slowly and carefully closed the door and made it down the stairs, he saw Derek sitting on the couch, he looked troubled and needed sleep too.

“You had a nightmare too Alpha?” Stiles barely whispered out but Derek heard it and nodded. Stiles made his way over, placing his bag down slowly as to not make sound before he sat on the couch next to Derek, tucking his legs to his chest and letting the werewolf lay his head on Stiles shoulder by his neck.”you try to go back to bed but ended up having a nightmare about Isaac?”Stiles still whispered out to Derek.

Stiles got a small little nod, Dereks’ nose tickling his neck.”what would you like?, you don’t seem like the type to talk about it, but it might do you good, it’s up to you”Stiles kept his hushed tone, Derek seemed comfortabel where he was. 

“... Talk to me….. Please”that sounded hard to say, how could Stiles shoot him down?

“Oh a please?, you actually asked me to talk, well now you have to listen to me ramble like a dumbass Mr. Alpha”Stiles chuckled softly,”Okay, so I told Isaac about my mom and how my sleep schedule is screwed like my Dads’, so why not talk about my Babcia and Dziadek. Right now they are in Poland, visiting family and friends, and I was named after my Dziadek, now you won’t ever get my first name unless you ask my Dad or Grandparents so don’t even try”and that’s why Stiles stayed in the loft till 4 A.M. on a sunday morning, cuddling, well more letting Derek lay on him as he talked.

The next time Stiles was asked for advice? Help?? It was at school and by Danny, so that was weird on it’s own, because Danny wasn't a hard core pack member, so it’s like?? Bitch, why you here?? Not bad just, really, REALLY weird.

Until he spoke.

“Jackson talked to me”

“.... About the thing?”Stiles did a hand gesture, a little wave thing, kind of pointing to both of them.

Danny nodded, looking down, “I never told him but… I guess he was my first crush?”

Stiles blinked, and blinked again, doing that little blink head shake thing in surprise and somewhat confusion, but quickly nodded “Okay, did… Did it go well? I mean, I can only suspect it did because Jackson hasn’t come and try to knock me the fuck out”Stiles gestured to himself, shifting so his hip kind of poped out to the side, bookbag on the side that had the leg supporting him while the other was more balance. 

Danny chuckled before nodding, “Yeah.. uh, it did, I talked to Ethan and Jackson talked to Ethan, we are going to try it out, see if it fits.”

Stiles slowly nodded his head “uh.. Okay”he shrugged a shoulder and stood back up on two feet, “I’m glad for you guys, it’s weird, jackson doesn't normally take my advice, you know? And what? It’s like been six days since he talked to me about it, anyway I’ll see you around Danny, you are going to be coming to movie nights a lot more” He warned with a shrug before waving and walking off. Movie nights being a code word Stiles came up with when talking about pack stuff at school or whatever.

Stiles looked to his phone, he pulled it to his ear”Ello,”

“Why…. Why is Jackson sending me information on Danny’s favorite snacks?”

“That may or may not be my doing, and before you start, it’s fine, I was being a good Emissy, Jackson came to me for advice, now Danny shall be over to movie nights way more, so will Ethan” 

“Why not just send them to you?”

“The snacks? I have no idea dude, anyway I have to go to class, I’ll talk with you later” Stiles hung up, though blinked again as he put his phone away, making it to class.

Huh.

Weird.

It was the end of the school day when Lydia grabbed Stiles and spoke to him”You,”and pointed with a perfectly done nail”Are going to help me pick an out an outfit for tonight” 

Stiles looked at Lydia like she was insane “and why am I going to do that? Lyds, I don’t have fashion sense” 

“You do”

“Don’t”

“Do”

“Don’t”

“Stiles, Don’t argue with me, your eyelashes are to good and full looking for it to be natural, even if boys are somehow blessed with better lashes”

Stiles paused, looking Lydia in the eyes, then her face, he sighed in defeat “Okay, FINE, I may… Or may not be lowkey, and I mean Lowkey ….. Genderfluid, Scott knows, my Dad knows, Scotts’ Mom does, it used to be way worse when I was younger though”

“Or you felt more free to express yourself”

“Lyds, you asked me to pick out an outfit not question me on my gender identity, why do you even need help to pick out an outfit?”

“I’m going on a Date with Allison” Lydia said primly like that was just knowledge, so Jackson did do what he said, okay, cool he guesses?

“Okay, um, Cool, you want me to drive you to your place or do you have your car?”

So that’s how Stiles ended up in Lydias’ room helping her pick an outfit she really didn’t need help with and how Stiles ended up going home with a lot of makeup and a few… more like a lot things Lydia “didn’t” want anymore but somehow fit Stiles perfectly, He didn’t question it at this point with her.

This is also what happened when his Dad got off early he looked into Stiles room and saw Stiles sitting on the floor with books and clothing tossed around and makeup on his arms as he tried to figure out what colours looked best on his skin. 

Stiles looked up and almost froze, though his Dad knew, Stiles hadn’t actively done anything like this in a long time, the soft smile on his Dads face told him he was proud, of what?

“Your mom looked best in Jewel tones, dark green, blues and purples where her favorite, red was also nice” and with that he slipped away back down to the living room to watch T.V. and let Stiles come down when ready. 

Kira stopped Stiles in the hall during lunch, she looked a little upset, which honestly was a bad look on her, “I… I need help” ah yes, because Stiles can help without told what the hell is going on. Kira sighed and got in close, whispering “I can’t …. I need help controlling my.. My Fox” 

Stiles pulled back and did a big hand and arm thing”Fucking mood, join the club” This earned him a quiet giggle from Kira, he smiled at her, and she smiled back, such a better look compaired to that frown. “I’m not sure how much help I’ll be, considering I looked at my bookbag funny and it flung itself into my nose, but give me like two days, I got a history paper to write and some English stuff I got to do”

Kira nodded, smile still on her face“Yeah no problem Stiles! ..... I …. I never noticed before, I hope you don’t think it’s weird but you look really pretty up close” 

Stiles blinked, so she had no filter like him, cool, also she noticed the slight bit of makeup he used, mainly a very liberal lip gloss coat and mascara. “You are a fox spirit,”Stiles pointed to her,” I can do the magic,”Stiles pointed to himself,” I’m pretty sure being called pretty is the least of my worries” he laughed before nodding “come on, the gang is most likely wondering why the fuck we are taking so long” 

Sties did in fact come up with something for Kira, it was about 10 when he messaged her about maybe doing some breathing stuff and envisioning stuff, she seemed to take that in strides and Stiles said he would help her along the way, since he wanted to try doing that too to help.

Stiles was pissed when he woke up, because he found out his Dad had to go into work because someone else was found dead, similar to the woman before but they were a male this time, how wonderful.

Stiles got up and ready, sending a mass text to everyone he had numbers of, Stiles didn’t have time for makeup and was off to school, though if he could bet Lyds would pull him to the side and do SOMETHING because Kira for whatever reason brought up Stiles being pretty and Scott glanced at him and nodded along before Isaac got pouty about being pretty too and it was weird at lunch yesterday. 

“Sup’”Stiles waved as he walked over to the group outside school, waiting for him, how sweet, even if it was because he sent them all a text about how a man was found DEAD, but you know, Stiles has a weird life. 

“Any more details on the body?” Scott asked just out right, Stiles is the son of the sheriff afterall, it just sounded like Teens wanting to know what was going on.

“Dudes name was James Nowakowski, his wife woke up and found him dead next to her” he explained as they started to enter the school, no one looked happy about it, Stiles the least happy”He seemed to have went the same way, Dad says his wife commented that he had been complaining about nightmares for a week before he passed” this made everyone on edge, Once Is Chance, Twice is Coincidence, Third Time's A Pattern, they were getting into a pattern.”I’ll get more details later from my Dad, right now I have to hand in a history paper on ancient medicine before the bell rings, see ya!” and with that Stiles was off, jogging to Mr. Murphys class. 

It was lunch time when Lydia pulled him aside into a lonely area of the school to put on the little makeup Stiles felt comfortable with at school, this was still something he wasn’t used to, but it felt right at the moment in time so Stiles didn’t question himself on that. Lydia and himself started to just talk as the made it to the lunch room, about a lot of things actually, and today it was Allison to point out how pretty he was, Scott nodded along but Isaac didn’t get pouty like before, he seemed to understand Scott knew why, but Stiles being brothers (Bros, best friends) Scott didn't say anything about it, which was nice.

It was loft time after school and Stiles was sitting on the couch right next to Derek, Scott to his other side with Isaacs’ feet in his lap propping a book up as Isaac sat in Scotts lap. Stiles was picking at his fingers and fiddling with them, he spoke out of the blue to everyone “Do you guys mind if I ask some stuff?”

“Hasn't stopped you before Stilinski,” Jackson snorted, but it was such a fond tone compared to before Stiles became bamboozled, but snapped out of it when he got other before responding with some soft ‘sures’ and ‘go ahead’s, everyone, well most turned to look at him.

“I’m Pack right?”

Derek looked down at Stiles a little stressed to say the least, but everyone started talking.

“Dude, do you not feel like pack?, are you okay?”Scott turned and shifted, Isaac reached out to comfort Stiles because, if he’s asking that something MUST be wrong. 

“Seriously Stilinski?” Oh Jackson, a man of many words, truely. 

“Hey, easy everyone, No I do, I just.. I have an Anxiety brain, it’s one of the things they don’t explain when they say ‘oh yeah, kid has can’t sit still brain’ when in reality it’s like, too much stimulation, too little, anxiety because over thinking, anxiety because not thinking enough, move round? Restless, no sit down and focus till starving, sit but can’t focus, eat, not hungry, it’s a mess”Stiles rolled his eyes and vaguely did a dismissed hand gesture at no one in particular, “But… It’s quiet, sure there have been two people found dead, but something always goes wrong in a spectacularly horrible way, so I just want to make sure..”

Everyone took a second or two to take that in, that made sense when explained out, so this is why everyone reassured him that yes, he was pack and that they would do anything for him.

“Okay cool, next question, has anyone heard of the term: Genderfluid?” 

Everyone but Lydia, Derek, and Scott looked at him like he was a little crazy, Which Stiles could nod and be like ‘fair’ 

“Are we going to find out?” Erica asked, looking intrigued which was kind of scary to be honest.

“Well… Yes, because it’s me” Stiles pointed to himself, everyone sat quietly and listened, even Adien seemed to let him speak and ask questions later. “Okay so… It’s a little hard to explain, but I can assume everyone feels… Right? Like gender wise, you wholeheartedly agree with the bits you had been born with?”He got nods, so he kept going “Sometimes, I feel, idk… More feminin ?, not either, both and Masculin, I agree with my body parts but sometimes on the outside I want to… idk, look the way I feel, like the past two days, the reason why people have been saying I’m pretty is Mascara and lip gloss” 

“NO FAIR!” Erica almost yelled “I have to do all this shit, full face of makeup and you get to do two things to be called pretty!!, motherfucker” Erica reached over and wacked Stiles in the shin.

”HEY!, don’t hit the Emissary!” he cried out and pulled his legs up onto the couch and out of reach of any more betas looking to fight. Other than Erica wanting to fist fight Stiles for his beauty everyone seemed pretty alright with this bombshell. 

“So is that why you just nodded the past two days when someone pointed it out?”Isaac questioned Scott who once again nodded.

“It used to be worse when we were kids though”He admitted.

“That’s Stiles said to me when I pointed it out and got him his makeup and clothes-”

“I fucking knew you did’t just have that shit laying around, it was to perfect for my skin tone and body for it to have been yours”Stiles pointed at the other, wiggling his finger in anger, though Erica seemed to get this bright look.

“We are Totally going to get you to do a model show for us~”She purred, way more relaxed about this as she pushed up and draped herself over Boyd.

“No, I am not going to lug everything over he just so you guys can dress me up like some life like Doll-”

“We can go over to your house then”Lydia slid in, looking to Stiles for an answer, and honestly? He just sighed, he was not getting out of this easily. 

“Not tonight”He and slumped back onto the couch, crossing his arms and giving an angry pout. 

Scott leaned down, fruitless in what he had been trying to do and asked, in a room of fucking werewolves “Should I hide the pictures?” 

“What Pictures?” Jackson asked, now a little more his asshole self. Wonderful.

Stiles looked cross at Scott, but heaved himself up into a normalish sitting position, though it was criss cross applesauce.”Pictures of me as a kid in dresses and horribly done makeup hanging out with Scott, and… ones with my Mom, anyway, it’s whatever, Scott was trying but… It was going to come out eventually, anyway not tonight.” Stiles looked back down at his book he had been reading.

“Tomorrow?” Kira asked tentatively, I guess even she was kind of excited to see it, ah well, he couldn’t blame her he supposed, this was a lot.

“Alright, Tomorrow, come around Lunch I guess, bring Lunch, and bring stuff to make dinner, nothing my Dad can’t have too much of.” 

Stiles woke up at 8 ish on a saturday, early for saturday but Stiles had to do stuff he guessed, he made himself coffee, being busy doing clean up and moving shit around so the pack could fit in, stiles drank a few cups of coffee and somehow made himself breakfast before it got to late and could be considered an early lunch. Stiles had also found the scrap books with said pictures inside, shrugging and tossing them onto the moved couch, flopping down and resting about five minutes before he heard the door open.

“Hey dude!” Ah, Scott, most likely with a scrap book or two of his own.

“Hey bro”Stiles shifted and sat up, giving him a smile “you here early to drop off a scrapbook to look through?”Stiles glanced to the two next to him before back to his friend, who did indeed have one.

“Yeah, I forgot how many pictures there are honestly-”he flopped down onto the couch and opened it right “dude, remember this?”Scott looked over to Stiles, holding it up, it was a picture of them running around, somehow not blurry, which was really amazing to be honest.

“Oh yeah, I was super excited that your mom understood what I was going through, at least scientifically and that we could play without her questioning my Mom” He smiled, they flipped through it, this had a better mix of pictures with Stiles in more ‘guy’ clothing and ‘female’ “you remember when your dad got super angry at my Dad about it?”

“Dude, how could I forget?, I think we were like seven or something, and he first got a real look at what was going on, you had been pretty brave in my eyes to stick up to him about being who you wanted to, than mom started yelling and it was a fucking mess” Scott chuckled.

“Your Dad’s an ass, it’s not hard to stick up to men like that, or girls, or whoever, besides, you didn’t care and he scolded you for being my best friend!, I couldn’t stand it” Stiles flailed his arms, the two of them talked and remembered stories and stuff when they had been young.

Stiles looked up because Scott looked to the door, like a fucking dog, jesus, Stiles rolled his eyes”They here?” Scott nodded and Stiles sighed”Welp, I’m hungry so food is food, I just have to put clothes and shit on.” Stiles pushed himself up from the couch, padded to the door and waited, Lydia along with Allison carried what looked like shopping bags, not a good sight, but at least others carried various resturatn bags and grocery bags. 

Stiles ended up being pretty quiet as he ate, not used to everyone and most people being like this, though he did tell the same stories him and Scott had just been talking about, but Stiles soon remembered something and looked right at Scott in his eyes”Dude, were married”

Everyone had a fucking fit, Isaac looked betrayed, okay so a little explination was needed. 

“I went to a wedding when I was really young, my Mom explained people do that when in love, and I loved scott, best friend love, anyway I got us toy rings, mom and me made a cake and it was ridiculous because we did like a peck on the lips before going to play in the backyard, do you still have the ring?”Stiles lifted an eyebrow to Scott who shrugged 

“We were like five or four, I don’t remember but maybe”

Stiles just chuckled before standing “WELP, I guess I have to go get ready to put a show on for you dipshits,”Stiles cleaned up what he had to eat and moved to the stairs, though Lydia grabbed him and shoved bags and bags into his hand, god this was a lot.

”You don’t have to put them all on, but we wanted to give you a selection, even Malia helped” Alison seemed to stress, Stiles glanced to the five girls before nodding and making his way up the stairs, and of corse Lydia knew his size in everything, fucking, she must be something other than just a banshee. 

Stiles came back down after a second “That was fast-”Erica started but was cut off.

“That’s because I didn’t start yet, it’s going to take a little bit for me to sort through everything, Scott!”he called and tossed his phone over “you get to be DJ!” and with that he jugged back up, scott opening Stiles phone and just pressing play, the music that came on was fucking rediculus. 

[Werewolf Boyfriend - Fright Ranger](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t7jegAy1J_E&list=PLUC6RdDtViPSAUAmCNES3oBH4K2F7Uy1x&index=22) started to play and oh sweet jesus did people start to fucking howl with laughter about how stupid this was, Scott did some yelling up the stairs to Stiles who only called back “LOVE YOU TOO”

Stiles sat down on the floor, sorting through what he wanted to wear, he could hear the music, they didn’t seem to change it so no one really was bothered by the music. After a long time stiles sood and pulled on one of the long summer dresses he had been given, he put on mascara but nothing really else. 

“FIRST ROUND!”Stiles yelled down the stairs, popping his head out form the wall to look at everyone, Lydia looked unimpressed with him seeming to hide behind the wall, while Jackson decided to stir shit, or help Stiles in Jacksons weird special way.

“You got me to do something I would have never done!, don’t chicken out now!” Derek looked right at the teen but looked to Stiles when he let a long drawn out sigh of fine.

Stiles stepped out and was in a sunflower dress, it had a sunflower print and went to his ankles, the dress had those frilly bit that sat on the arms but not shoulders, no one spoke and Stiles was getting nervous, though tensions was broke when Erica cried out “INJUSTICE!”

Stiles snorted before he full out started to laugh his ass of, “I’m going to put something else on” he pointed to the stairs and up he went, announcing round two loudly, he stepped out from behind and had a skirt on this time, much shorter and tighter with a white blouse on with like old timey sleeves, this time Stiles got playful and struk a few poses.

“Take a picture, it lasts longer”Stiles winked right at Derek, who one the outside seemed to just roll his eyes. Stiles pouted but made his way up the stairs, but not before someone whistled, could have been Danny.

This went on for a little while, but the last one seemed to be taking longer, they had gone through the scrapbooks, Scott telling everyone about Stiles Mom as much as he could remember, though Jackson was getting fed up, he stood and went to the stairs, but got quiet when he looked up them, he glanced back to the pack, making his way back and sitting down, this caused everyone to want to get up, but before anyone could he said “Don’t… let him come down” 

So um, fucking freaky right? That was till they saw WHY.

Stiles stood at the bottom of the stairs in a very alpha red dress, he had done the whole shabang of makeup as well. The dress itself had a very deep plunge line in the front, with a thigh slit in the skirt going to his hip, the back didn’t make things better, it was a huge key hole that shows almost everything, but being spared from mooning the pack. 

Stiles heart skipped a beat when he saw Dereks’ red eyes on him, he looked down at the dress and back to Derek, this is when he started to apologize “uh, Sorry Derek, I, Um, I should have picked something that wouldn’t set you off, I um”he started moving to the stairs quickly “I’m going to change-” and with being behind the wall he fucking dashed up the stairs, getting into his room, he needed to relax and breath, god he was so stupid.

Yes Stiles, pick the color of alpha red, be the dumbass and make him angry, such a smart idea, brilliant even. Stiles leaned on his closed door, breathing and getting his brain and his heart under control, there was only one thing Stiles forgot to count in or even think about. 

Derek was not angry with him, not one fucking bit, and that’s what pissed Derek off, Derek LOVED to see Stiles strutting around being himself, being able to open up, not even thinking that there was more to Stiles, but there was, every time it amazed Derek how much there was squished into Stiles to make him who he was, and Derek fucking loved it. Derek cleared his throat and stood, moving to the stairs, he needed to make sure Stiles wasn’t having a freak out. 

“Stiles?” Derek quietly asked, knocking on the bedroom door and waiting, after a second Stiles opened it partly to look at his Alpha.

“Sorry Derek, I wasn’t thinking-”

“Hey, none of that”

“....”

“You don’t have to apologize… I’m not angry, it just caught me off guard,”Derek himself gave a little smile,”I think it did to everyone, Erica is having a fit”

“I uh, I noticed, I want to change though, so do you mind scadadiling downstairs?”

Derek watched him before nodding, he turned around, this was going to be hard to explain, it could just be brushed off as an alpha thing, wanting to make sure his pack is okay, Derek stopped when he heard Stiles speak to him.

“Thanks kwaśnyWilk, for not being mad”

(Sourwolf)

Derek nodded and went back down to the living room where his pack was, they seemed to have been polite and tuned everything out on what was going on upstairs. Erica was still distraught about Stiles looking so good and didn’t even seem to be trying, she would get over it.

Hopefully.

It took Stiles a little bit to clean his room up and get his normal clothes back on, he padded his way down, he was going to brush over what just happened, under the rug. 

“Who wants to help make Dinner, speaking of which, what the actual hell did all of you agree on?”He lifted an eyebrow and made his way into the kitchen, finding out it was fajitas, Stiles could work with that. 

The pack seemed to understand what to do and went into idle chatter, or helping out on the making of all the damn Fajitas because teenagers+werewolves equals too much for one person to do. Stiles was thankful for one thing, Scott knew how to make Fajitas so help would be from him. 

[Ludo - Love me Dead](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u_47Ktsu8jo&list=PLUC6RdDtViPSAUAmCNES3oBH4K2F7Uy1x&index=29)

Stiles listened to the start and just started to sing along, swaying side to side slowly as he sang with just as much passion as the song that played from his phone.

“Love me cancerously  
Like a salt-sore soaked in the sea  
High-maintenance means  
You're a gluttonous queen  
Narcissistic and mean”

“Kill me romantically  
Fill my soul with vomit  
Then ask me for a piece of gum  
Bitter and dumb  
You're my sugarplum  
You're awful, I love you!”

“She moves through moonbeams slowly  
She knows just how to hold me  
And when her edges soften  
Her body is my coffin  
I know she drains me slowly  
She wears me down to bones in bed  
Must be the sign on my head  
That says, oh  
Love me dead! Love me dead!”

“You're a faith-healer on T.V.  
You're an office park without any trees  
Corporate and cold  
Gushing for gold  
Leave me alone”

“You suck so passionately  
You're a parasitic, psycho, filthy creature  
Finger-bangin' my heart  
You call me up drunk  
Does the fun ever start?  
You're hideous and sexy!”

“She moves through moonbeams slowly  
She knows just how to hold me  
And when her edges soften  
Her body is my coffin  
I know she drains me slowly  
She wears me down to bones in bed  
Must be the sign on my head  
That says, oh  
Love me dead! Love me dead!”

“Wow! Uh!”

“Love me cancerously  
How's your new boy?  
Does he know about me?  
You've got the mark of the beast  
You're born of a jackal! You're beautiful!”

“She moves through moonbeams slowly  
She knows just how to hold me  
And when her edges soften  
Her body is my coffin  
I know she drains me slowly  
She wears me down to bones in bed  
Must be the sign on my head  
That says, oh  
Love me dead! Love me dead!”

“Oh, Love me dead!”

The song that came on made everyone lift an eyebrow but not really question Stiles on it, his music taste was …. Interesting.

["I See The Light"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j5iFxpkz40o&list=PLUC6RdDtViPSAUAmCNES3oBH4K2F7Uy1x&index=30) \- Tangled

“All those days watching from the windows  
All those years outside looking in  
All that time never even knowing  
Just how blind I've been  
Now I'm here blinking in the starlight  
Now I'm here suddenly I see  
Standing here it's all so clear  
I'm where I'm meant to be”

Stiles Did one of those spins when you are trying to move somewhere, he grabbed something he needed and twirled his way back over to the stove.He pushed the cut chicken into the pan he was working at and started to cook it, stillinging

“And at last I see the light  
And it's like the fog has lifted  
And at last I see the light  
And it's like the sky is new  
And it's warm and real and bright  
And the world has somehow shifted  
All at once everything looks different  
Now that I see you”

When the second person part came on with Flynn Stiles was sure he was going to do it on his own, but his heart fluttered when he started to hear Derek sing, he hopped everyone else who was surprised didn’t hear it. Stiles got a huge grin on his face as Derek sang.

“All those days chasing down a daydream  
All those years living in a blur  
All that time never truly seeing  
Things, the way they were  
Now she's here shining in the starlight  
Now she's here suddenly I know  
If she's here it's crystal clear  
I'm where I'm meant to go”

Stiles didn’t even skip a beat, he started singing the rapunzel parts as soon as it came on.

“And at last I see the light”

“And it's like the fog has lifted”

“And at last I see the light”

“And it's like the sky is new”

“And it's warm and real and bright  
And the world has somehow shifted  
All at once everything is different  
Now that I see you”

“Now that I see you”

Stiles was grinning like an idiot, everyone, was you know, surprised to say the least. Stiles smile softened when Derek spoke, into something of more understanding.

“Laura Loved that song, she would force me to sing along with her”

“Thanks for singing along Derek,”Stiles turned and went back to the stove, Scott now helping since there was cooked chicken to make the Fajitas with. 

“This song is one of my Moms’ favorite” Stiles offered as the next song came on.

[Dolly Parton - Jolene](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ixrje2rXLMA&list=PLUC6RdDtViPSAUAmCNES3oBH4K2F7Uy1x&index=31)

Stiles mainly hummed along to the song this time, though when he heard the door open he twisted and waved, his Dad was home pretty early if he was going to honest “Hey Dad!”

“Hey Kiddo” Noah offered as he got his coat off”Are we feeding the pack tonight?”he asked, though the answer was obvious.

“They bought the stuff,”Stiles told him with a shrug and wave of a spatula. 

It was later in the night when Stiles was asked something that made him go a little quiet, he needed to find the right wording. 

“I… I can talk about her freely with you guys because… you don’t hide rodzina from rodzina” 

Scott almost choked on his Fajita that was in his mouth, he coughed and everyone looked worried that Stiles just insulted them. So Scott quickly came in shaking his head”No, Uh, he called us Family”

“Oh so you do remember the Polish I taught you~!, what a good boy Scotty~” Stiles teased his best friend who confessed he only remembered a few words here and there as the others seemed to be all emotional.

“Hey don’t go soft on me!”Stiles demanded but was soon swept up in a hug, mainly Erica and Isaac, who scented him and just covered him really. Stiles dad sat on the side lines, amused by all of this, even if his heart was heavy, it was something that hurt but in all the right ways. 

Stiles was asleep, or had at least been taking a nap on the sunday after the whole clothing model thing, though he got a pretty loud call from Boyd, or more his ringtone was super fucking loud for whatever reason. 

“Boyd?, what’s wrong?” Stiles sounded groggy and tired, but Boyd had an angry edge to it, it made Stiles stomach drop.

“Ericas’ upset”Blut and to the point, but with angr, amazing. 

“It’s about yesterday.. Can you get Erica to listen?”Stiless’ voice was soft, he didn’t need to demand anything, Boyd may have a tough outside but he loved Erica. “Erica?”

“I told Boyd not to call you”Her voice was a whimper, it sounded like before the bite.

“It sounds like he chose the best option though,” He commented softly, letting out a little sigh”Would you like me to not wear feminin clothing?”

“Stiles, no, you don’t-”

“Would it make you feel better?” Stiles waited, when he didn’t get an answer he asked again “Would it make you feel better?”

“... No”

“Would you and Boyd be willing to come over so we can chat face to face about it?”

There was a pause before Erica responded “yes”

“Okay, It’s only noon ish so you are welcome whenever you feel ready, okay?”

“Okay…”

It was about half an hour later, Stiles was dressed, he was dressed in everyday clothes because honestly? Comfey. 

“Stiles…”Erica said when she saw what he was wearing.

“Did you forget I normally wear plaid?”he asked with a smirk and an eyebrow.

Erica and Boyd walked in, Stiles told them to sit and that he would be out with tea in a few minutes, he walked back in and sat across from the blonde wolf.

“Now, Let’s talk”

Erica looked down before back up, sad puppy eyes”I hate how you didn’t need to turned to become beautiful” 

“And you didn’t either”

“No one would look at me!, I had a crush on you!”

“And I was an ass for not noticing, but Erica, you haven’t changed”

Erica looked crossed now, becoming stubborn, “I so ha-”

“This is your hair”Stiles said and gave a little tug “Same as before, this is your face”Stiles cupped the betas face with his hands, “These are your eyes, your smile, your YOU, the only thing that changed is the fact you can now express who you are without fear of any medical issues, and I’m sorry… I’m sorry I didn’t notice before, but we can’t change the past, things are said and done” Erica sniffled, tears welling in her eyes before she leaped forward and tackled Stiles in a hug, a very tight bone crushing one, but Stiles let her do it, let her feel normal for crying, because it was. 

Boyd was slowly able to get Erica off of Sties, Stiles thanked Boyd and said”I hope you can forgive me too, our past…”he gave a little shoulder roll of a shrug”Hasn’t been amazing, and I’m sorry, I hope you can forgive me for before and for making Erica upset.” Boyd looked down at Stiles for a second, and then he got a hug, it was a nice one, a forgiving one, and after that the two where of, issues being dealt with. 

I would have been awesome, to feel like everything in the pack was fine, that was till Stiles went to bed that night

Nightmares suck.


	9. FairyTales

Stiles hasn’t liked seeing crows since Jennifer, she used them for evil, even if they were animals forced… Stiles still didn’t like looking at them for too long, that and a group of crows is called a fucking murder, also you know the number of crows you see has a meaning and the more they have the more DEATH THERE IS. This is why when he dreams about them he calls it a nightmare… okay really bad choice of words, a really horrible dream. Stiles eyes fly open, he wiggles and nothing feels wrong, he can breath and he sees nothing wrong in his room. Stiles slowly closes his eyes, letting out a sigh, but his brain hates him and just scares him with a flash of an old crone leaping at him. Stiles jumps, he sits up in bed, heavily breathing. 

“Fuck….”He whispered out, flopping back and stairing at his ceiling, but even with most of himself covered in blankets, and in pajamas he still feels exposed, vunrable. Stiles doesn't want to bug his dad, but he does go and peak, his Dads fine, there’s nothing to worry about, still Stiles can’t stomach going back to bed alone in his room, even now Stiles has a blanket wrapped around himself, a shield from something.

Stiles takes a deep breath, he walks back to his room, grabs his pillow and makes it back to his fathers’ room, this is ridiculous, there is no reason for him to feel so on edge about this, right? Stiles stands in the door, just like a little kid, and now he has to just wake his Dad. 

Stiles however picked his head up, he heard something from his room, it sounded like his window, could that be… could that be Derek? Derek or the rest of the pack, and Derek seems to be the only one who shows up at his window like…. A lot. Stiles walked in and stood at his Door, Derek was just looking at his empty bed, but snapped his eyes to Stiles face, his eyes Alpha red. 

“Hey sourwolf, you have super senses or something?, also close the damn window”Stiles walked back into his room, to his bed before flopping down, face first. Stiles listened as Derek shut his window and made it over to his bed, a little hesitation but sat down on the edge either way. 

“I’m not…. I’m not good with talking”

“Never noticed sourwolf”

A grunt, “But…. I can read”

Stiles lifted his head up and looked at the other, eyebrow cocked as a question. 

Derek sighed heavily, “You had told Issac about nature books your Mom got you, right? I can read to you”Derek’s ears went pink, Stiles could see in the light that came in from the stars and moon. 

Stiles stared at him, slowly he blinked before going”Not the nature books, want to pick something from the trunk?”Stiles moved and gestured to his closet by the corner, the trunk sat in the door frame. 

“Anything?” Derek asked slowly, getting up at the same speed.

“Anything with mindless chunks of information or Stories” Stiles talked into his pillow, but Derek heard, so this is why Derek took like five whole minutes looking for something, Stiles was actually about to fall back asleep when Derek was back on the bed.

“I found a collection of Supernatural fairy tales, these are the ones told by them for them” 

“Gonna tell me the story of little Red Riding Hood or something?”

Derek went quiet, the response made Stiles furrow his brow together,”Not unless you want me to” Dereks' tone was particularly soft when he responded.

“Read what you like, I’m about to pass back out though so you may not get far.”Stiles shifted and curled up under the blankets, Stiles should look for those heavy blankets they have in the house, at least they keep the heat in. Stiles made a curious face as he felt and heard shifting, though he found out what was going on when he felt one of Dereks’ hands resting on his back and Derek sitting next to him, Book in his lap as he started to read.

This is how Stiles stayed awake long enough to hear the Faes’ tale on Rapunzel and her prince. Stiles was asleep right after the last word Derek spoke though, and did he sleep fucking good, it was amazing how rested he felt the next morning. Stiles opened his eyes, not really focusing on anything till he saw the book on his nightstand, Shifting he sat up and pulled the book to his lap, looking at the sticky note on the cover.

‘Bookmarked it’   
Derek

Stiles lifted both eyebrows, what the hell did that mean? Okay so maybe Derek had flipped through the book and put a sticky where he ended, but that made no sense, Derek started in the Fae section which was first. Stiles opened up to the place of the bookmark and found what Derek meant. 

Red Riding Hood   
(Version 1 of 35)  
The wolves red Love

Stiles had been joking about the Red Riding Hood thing, but it made Stiles all fuzzy and warm on the inside knowing Derek took time to flip through the book and find it. Stiles left the book on his bed however as it was Monday and he needed to get to school. 

“Sup” Stiles got out as he walked into school, noticing that all of them were there, taking away the adults, waiting for him. Stiles was nearly sent on his ass when people went in to hug him, the actual hell was going on?

“Stiles!”  
“DUDE!”  
“Sty!”  
“Batman!”

“Okay!, everyone calm down!”Stiles had to call out as he was being crushed, the four hugging him backed off, now he could ask. “Everyone, what the actual fuck is going on?”

“You had a nightmare last night”Scott casually mentioned like it was nothing.Stiles narrowed his eyes before it clicked.

“Did Derek send a message to all of you dipshits?”

“No, I asked Derek what was going on, he was heading out at like two in the morning, he grunted but said something about making sure the pack was okay, when he came back he commented that you had a nightmare” Stiles was honestly surprised Isaac was able to get that out of Derek.

“And you think whatever is going after people with polish heritage is gonna come after me?” 

It was a silent yes. 

“Ah, don’t worry about me, I’m fine” Stiles dismissed them, Stiles lifted an eyebrow when Erica spoke.

“I’m disappointed though Stiles, I was hoping you would come in something a little more feminin” 

“Oh?, and have to get my Dad to come down to the school and explain that I’m not crazy?, fuck that, this school is open minded but not that open minded” Stiles conmmented and did his little finger wiggle thing. 

“Besides, lacrosse practice would be a nightmare in the changing room and even with three werewolves, and a lovely Danny, I don’t need that bullshit in my life right now”Stiles confessed with a shrug, the pack seemed to understand, he knew Scott did and no one would question him being second in command werewolf wise. 

Lacrosse practice went as well as it normally does, the wolves do well, Stiles fucking hates running, the normal. It was after when Stiles was nudged by Scott, he looked up at the other before listening in to where Scott was glancing at.

“Dude, you did shit out there, what the hell was that about?” 

“I had a rough night last night dude, I had this fucking nightmare an old hag was on my chest choking me the fuck out”

“Kinky~”

“Oh don’t go there James, I seriously feel like shit”

Stiles and Scott shared a look, Stiles gave a little sigh before he went over to the dude, was his name Mark? Oh it was something, anyway Stiles went over and was relaxed and casual, well as casual as he could be. 

“Hey, I couldn’t help overhearing you had a nightmare, maybe you should change your sleeping position” Stiles offered with a smile, he was given a look and he continued “It sounded like you had the old hag or better known as sleeping paralysis, how do you normally sleep?”

“...On my back”

“It’s most common to happen while sleeping on your back” Stiles offered with a little hand wave, both hands going to behind his back, leaning slightly forward. 

“Thanks ... Or whatever”

“Just try it, I swear if it doesn't help you are welcome to punch me in the shoulder”Stiles gestured to his right shoulder with his left hand before wandering back over to Scott and the others. 

“Stilinski, the hell was that?”

“What was what, Jackson?”

“How the hell did you know that?”

“...”Stiles was quiet before giving a shrug “Late night research binges…?” Stiles offered

“Bullshit” 

“Okay fine, but we need to get to Dereks’ before I explain why I know what’s going on”

They seemed satisfied with that for now. Stiles grabbed his phone and messaged Derek.

**To: Sourwolf Alpha Eyebrows McFuck  
The kids are coming over, I may know what is going on**

Stiles wasn’t expecting the other to respond.

**From: Sourwolf Alpha Eyebrows McFuck  
Alright**

Stiles nodded to himself, getting his clothes on and off to his jeep, he got in with Isaac, Allison and Lydia as Issac didn’t seem to care if Stiles smelled so strong for a werewolf and Lydia spritzed him with a little perfume because she cared, which fair it was Lydia we are talking about. 

“Dude, why do you smell like Lydia?” 

“Lyds sprayed me with perfume, she may not have a werewolf nose but she has a sensitive one.”Stiles shrugged as he lead the group up to Dereks’ loft, just opening the door as it should not have been locked with Stiles heads up, when he walked in Derek looked like he was about to open the door for them so Stiles hand to ask.

“Was it locked?”He got a nod. “Sorry, my magic must have unlocked it” Stiles got another nod from the Alpha as he stepped aside and let everyone in. “Oh also we came right from lacrosse practice so..”Stiles shrugged and got stuff out from his book bag before he tossed it to the couch. 

“Okay Stilinski, what the hell was that in the locker room?”

“Okay so… I may or may not have known what was going on for a little bit, BUT, HOLD ON”Stiles held a finger up”I was also not sure if it was a monster or not, I had the idea it could have been but also it could have been like Sleep paralysis, it’s a condition where your body wakes up before your brain does and you hallucinate, there are common things people see and it overlaps with this …. thing? Fae? Ghost? Demon??, anyway now I have the evidence that what we are dealing with is, in fact A Zmora” 

This is when Scott made a very loud whining sound, like he was about to cry honestly.

“NO!, Stiles!, you told me about that thing when we were like seven and I couldn’t sleep for a month!!”

“We were six”

“That doesn't make it any better Stiles!

“Scott!” Derek a little loud but more stern told the second in command werewolf, they stared at each other before Scott huffed and looked away. Derek looked to Stiles “What is a Zm-Zmor-?”

“Zmora. Zmora are these things that are kind of like a vampire, ghost, demon, spirit or the soul of a living person, Zmora is the male and it translates to Bane, while Zmory is another term and Mara is as well, in Germany and France it’s called a Mare, which is where we get the Term nightmare from, anyway I’m pretty sure it’s the Polish one though based on the energy thing and the polish relations of the people killed” Stiles moved and sat down on the couch, flipping through his notebook. 

“Anyway there are forms of protection but out of what I can tell no real way to kill them or whatever, because sometimes they are living peoples souls, it honestly is a mess when trying to figure out what the actual hell is going on, ya know?”

Everyone was quiet before Erica questioned “You told Scott about this when you were six?”

Stiles flushed and looked down, he cleared his throat and nodded “Uh, yeah not my smartest choice, but I was super excited… My mom and Babcia told me stuff like it all the time, it doesn't really freak me out, ANYWAY”he picked his head up and looked at them, “I’ll try to see if I can find something that will banish it, but till then if you hear anyone talk about nightmares tell them to like.. Sleep in a different position, and especially if they sleep on their back, you can relate it to sleep paralysis, the other options are weirder”

“How weird?” Malia asked with a lifted eyebrow.

“.... One of them is smearing shit on your front door”

Everyone made a face at that, even Derek looked put off by that, Mr. Alpha not scared of anything.

“It’s the most extreme but you guys get the point, anyway I want to go home and shower, I’m sweaty and tired” Stiles pushed himself from the couch, putting his things back into his bag before peacing out, the rest of the pack doing the same. 

Stiles was video calling with Scott when it hit him “AH, well my summers ruined”

“Stiles, it’s October, what are you talking about?”

Stiles sighed as he laid on his bed, laptop angled so he could see the screen as he worked “I just remembered this year is mandatory family reunion” 

“No… Stiles!”

“It’s not my fault Scott!, you know it happens every like five years!,”

“DUDE!, we were twelve and your cousin Dustin tried to send me into an asthma attack! That was right as Nathanial went and sent you into a panic attack!”

“YEAH I KNOW!, but they are like keeping a promise from my grandmother! At least they aren't going to be sleeping at my house! I would have to sleep on the floor or in the basement on the floor.”

“You could always stay at my house“

“My Aunt Megan would throw a fit about not spending time with family” Stiles waved his hand and rolled his eyes, rolling to go grab something from his desk.

“Isn’t Beatrix her kid?” 

“The one who tried to kiss you and got violent when you wouldn’t and then aunt Megan yelled at your mom about it? Yeah” He said louder since he was away and turned from the laptop, Stiles made his way back over with a sighed “Not that I don’t love talking to you but it’s like 1 AM and I still need to study from the magic tome, so I’ll see ya Scotty.”

“See ya Dude” Scott waved and they stopped their video call, Stiles closed his laptop and kind of just shoved it away from him to the end of the bed, so with that stiles curled up and opened the tome, reading only a few words in before he just fell asleep.

Stiles opened his eyes and was in the forest again.

Well Fuck.

Stiles sat up, rubbing his head, it felt like someone put a jack-hammer to his head and started going to town. Stiles started to panic when he felt a sadly familiar warm feeling on his fingertips and palm. Stiles pulled his hand back and looked down at his shaking hand, in the dark light of the forest he could see blood, lots of it. Stiles snapped his head when he saw a shadowy figure move from the corner of his vision. 

Everything changed, forest trees became stone walls and metal bars, stiles got a wave of throbbing pain where his head had been bleeding, everything shifts again and Stiles is finding himself kneeling over a bleeding Derek, even though he knows Derek will be fine, Werewolves heal, he can’t get rid of the absolute anguish in his chest. Everything shifts like smoke once more and he can feel hard wood floors under his back, being pressed into the floor and not having enough breath as he claws at whatever force is keeping him down.

Noah sighed when he pulled into the driveway, seeing Stiles room light still on, it was late, his kid should be asleep already. Noah moved into the house and locked the door, shrugging his jacket off and shoes before moving to the stairs, he saw the door open and guessed Stiles passed out, so he moved to turn the lights off, but when he listened closely it sounded wrong.

Noah bolted into Stiles' room and right up next to him, Stiles was whimpering and crying in his sleep, but it soon shifted to what sounded like him choking, so Noah woke him up, shaking his shoulder and calling his sons’ name.

“Stiles!, STILES!,” Stiles was still somehow locked into his dream, “Mica!” 

Stiles woke up with a loud gasp, his eyes darting around till he found his Dads face, and by god he has not seen his Dad worried like that for a while, even if it was for a split second. 

“H-Hey.. Dad”

Noah shifted and sat on the edge of Stiles bed slowly, “You okay?”

“Yeah! Totally okay!”Stiles sent a smile to his Dad, now shaking off those nightmare vibes.

“Didn’t sound like it” 

“Yeah I’m sure, it was just a Nightmare Daddy-o!”Stiles gave finger guns to his Dad and grinned. Noah didn’t look too convinced by this, but stood and ruffled Stiles' hair.

“Night Kiddo.”

“Night Dad!” Stiles flopped back onto his bed, Noah flicking off the light and shutting the door behind him, Stiles smiled a little to himself, remembering as a kid when his Dad would do that, about the late nights and being quiet to bed because his mom would scold both of them for being up so late.

Stiles looked at the direction of his phone, he sighed and grabbed for where it was, unlocking it and going blind because the brightness was so high in the pitch black. 

**To: Sourwolf Alpha Eyebrows McFuck  
Had a nightmare**

Stiles watched and waited, after a few minutes he was sure there would come no response but one popped up to his joy and surprise. 

**From: Sourwolf Alpha Eyebrows McFuck  
I’ll be over in a few minutes **

Stiles almost felt giddy from that?? The big bad werewolf was coming over because he had a nightmare, and was most likely going to read him fairytales, how messed up but somehow wonderful could his life get?? 

Stiles looked to his window and opened it quickly when he heard the knocking, his face a huge grin at Derek.Derek climbed in and Stiles shut the window tight”The books on the nightstand” Stiles moved to his closet, pulling a fluffy blanket out and wrapping it around his shoulders and waddling back to bed, flopping on it dramatically before wiggling his way up to where Derek sat with the book in his lap.

“K” Stiles commented, sitting up and soon leaning so his head was on Dereks’ shoulder and he could see the pages as they were being read. Stiles could feel him tense up just a bit at that, but it melted away so Stiles made no comment and just patiently sat, waiting for the werewolf to start.


	10. Dereks loft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is pretty short, wanted to get it out though without adding anything that didn't feel right

It was Tuesday after that crazy Monday, Stiles was over at Dereks, as they still needed to bond and kind of just hang out? Well as much hanging out as an emotionally constipated werewolf can give, anyway Stiles was sitting in the middle of the floor. A can of white paint out and slabs of stone around him, books scattered and pages open. Stiles focused hard on what he was doing, making sure he put as much magic as he could into the runes, it would be better if he carved them, but that would take longer, he needed to get used to just slapping these things out, his inner worry was off the charts. 

“Stiles..STILES” Stiles dropped the brush he was holding and looked up, it was Derek, about maybe a foot away from him and crouching- this sent his face into a pink blush, he has got to be more aware of what the hell is going on around him.

“Uh.. Hey Derek, what..what-”Stiles looked down at his hands as a plate of pizza was shoved into it, he blinked, he looked at his laptop that sat open, it was about six, since when did time pass so quickly? He could have sworn it was just about 3 the last time he looked at it. 

“Eat, I can hear your stomach rumbling from the couch.” Derek stood up and made his way back into the kitchen, most likely to grab his own plate. Stiles wasn’t even aware that Derek knew how to operate a microwave, dare to think a stove top or oven. 

Stiles picked a slice up, it was hot, so must have just come out of the oven, he examined the pizza before speaking, still looking at it,”You know how to work an oven?” he brought the pizza to his mouth, taking a bite and finding it was in fact done, before remembering “AH FUCK,” and ashafashaed it till it was cool, “Hot, shit” Stiles dropped the slice of pizza back onto the plate, head picking up as Derek spoke from the kitchen.

“Yes Stiles, I know how to use an oven, do you want a glass of Coke or not?” Derek sounded annoyed, but when did he not sound annoyed? Honestly Stiles has lost track of how much Derek sounds annoyed, angry, or just grumpy. 

“Oh...uh.. Yeah, Ice too,”Stiles sat on the floor, staying there as he watched Derek walk out with a tall glass of coke with ice and a straw, well, he wasn’t expecting the straw, but sweet,” thanks,” Stiles commented, taking the glass and getting a large sip from it, looking back to his laptop as the notification sound went off. He groaned in frustration to see it was a low battery notification. So Stiles dealt with that first, making sure his computer was plugged in and charging before he sat back down to eat, reading through a book at he did. 

Wednesday was lacrosse practice, so nothing special there.

Thursday Stiles was with Deaton working on his magic, he ended up breaking a window, Deaton said it was alright but Stiles knew better, he was going to have to pay to get that fixed at some point as a sorry.

It was Saturday when Stiles was at Dereks, Stiles was on the floor with candy hanging out of his mouth. He mindlessly wiggled it up and down as he scrolled through things online, along with a bunch of books he grabbed from home, trying to see if he could figure anything out, he had also cracked down on doing more school work with everyone, and to top that working with his magic, which again he still was nOT the best at but he was trying. Stiles has stated before, much better with Runes and nature shit compared to fire balls and other shit.

So stiles was laying there, it was earlyish, but it hit him, he was SO STUPID! Stiles scrambled to sit up and put his laptop on the nearest table.

“I HAVE AN IDEA!!” which is when he started to pull skype up and send a few messages over it.

Derek had been sitting on the couch, reading when his outburst happened, he had no idea what his emissary was up to, so with a heavy sigh he got up and moved to crouch down and look at the screen.

“AHA! He’s on!” Stiles clicked the call button and it started going, what showed up on screen was an old man, white hair and reading glasses, he looked like he knew things and was very much a strong grandfather type. 

“Dziadek!” Stiles said with a bright smile.” I need to know where Babcia is, I need to talk to her.” He explained and watched as his Dziadek nodded but quickly spoke, accent not thick but you could tell of the polish upbringing. 

“She went out for lunch myszko.”

“Damn….”Stiled cursed and sighed before he spoke again,” you think you can get her to come back? I really need to talk to her about something-”

“And why do you need to talk to her?” His Dziadek asked, lifting an eyebrow at Stiles. 

Stiles paused and sat there for a moment before going “Would you believe me if I said werewolves are real and we are dealing with a Zmora problem?” 

Stiles chest was rapid fire in his chest, he was panicked because it took him so long to fucking tell his Dad about werewolves, but his Dziadek? FUCKING EASY PEASY! God he hated this, his mood lightened so much when his Dziadek spoke.

Stiles Dziadek paused before pulling his phone out “I would” and with that Stiles could rest easy in the fact his family, at least on his Moms side did not think he was insane. Stiles watched as his Dziadek stood and walked off to talk on the phone, he leaned back and let out a long sigh, not realizing he had been holding his breath. 

“She’ll be back shortly myszko .” 

Stiles started to ask, very much in Plosh how things were going, slipping into another world as his Dziadek went back and forth in conversation. Soon however there was a female voice and Stiles called out, “Babcia! Babcia!!” He waved and she started to speak polish right to him, he quickly had to pull back and calm down, side note, he needed to talk to his grandparents a lot more.

“Babcia! I need to talk to you, we have a Zmora problem” 

“So your Dziadek told me,” She nodded and asked “what do you remember from our stories?”

Stiles had to blink and think for that “They can be of a human's soul who is still living, or sometimes demon like, fae even, why?” 

“Well whoever is connected to your Zmora would be a sorcerer .” 

Stiles blinked at that, “So why would he be killing people? Is it a power thing?” he asked and shifted to sit more comfortably, Derek was looming behind him as he sat down, he could feel it, but it wasn’t looming as creepy, more just looking and keeping out of the conversation. 

His Babcia nodded.

“That would be the whole part with taking the energy from people.” Stiles said to himself, more in a mutter. 

“Is there anything else we can help you with myszko?”

Stiles shook his head, “No, No, I want to introduce you to someone though” he shifted so Derek was more in the limelight, he gestured and introduced, “This is Derek, He’s my Alpha.” 

Stiles had no idea on the effect that put Derek under, like at all, Stiles was just talking to his grandparents, not seeing how Derek just melted, or felt how Derek was feeling. Derek wanted to rub his nose, cheeks and chin all over Stiles face, head, and neck, to nuzzle and cuddle him like he’s never done before. Dereks’ eyes flashed a quick red colour.

“It’s very nice to meet you Alpha Hale,” Stiles Babcia nodded to Derek with a smile. 

Stiles listened as Derek quickly said, “Derek.. Stiles is my Emissary, so Derek is just fine.” 

Stiles Babcia nodded again and smiled, “That’s good to hear, I’m glad our myszko is.” 

“Well I’ll let you guys go back to whatever you were doing, thanks for the help, I’ll make sure to talk to you guys with Dad at some point soon.”Stiles waved as he ended the video call, moving to look at Derek, who was sitting with his legs crossed behind Stiles. 

“You didn’t freak out,” Stiles commented and got a lifted eyebrow from Derek, Stiles sighed and rolled his eyes,” You didn’t freak out when I asked My Babcia and Dziadek about the Zmora.” Stiles pointed out and poked at Derek's chest as they sat on the floor together.


End file.
